Namorado de aluguel
by Biih granger
Summary: Hermione morava junto com Harry, mas para seu desgosto eram só amigos.Ela trabalhava em uma empresa onde todos pensavam que ela tinha um namorado, que ninguém conhecia...Ela mentira a respeito do namorado. Harry se habilitou a ajudá-la, como estes dois r
1. A mentira

NCOPIADORA(xD): ESSA FIC NÃO É MINHA MAS EU GOSTEI TANTO QUE DECIDI PUBLICÁ-LA AQUI. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM TANTO QUANTO EU E COMENTEM BJOOS. ;**

Na: PESSOAL NOVA FIC NO AR!!!  
DEDICADA A TELMIE, JU_GRANGER_POTTER, CARLA LIGIA , ANDREA PISMEL E JULIANA GUERRERO E CLARO A TODAS QUE ME APOIAM E ME DÃO SUAS PRECIOSAS OPINIÕES.  
FIZ ESTA FIC POIS QUERO FAZER ALGO UM POUCO MAIS CALIENTE QUE AS OUTRAS... E MAIS RÁPIDO, DETESTO VER O HARRY LONGE DA HERMIONE POR MUITO TEMPO...

ESPERO QUE CURTAM...

Hermione morava com Harry Potter já fazia 3 anos, desde quando eles haviam terminado a faculdade, decidiram estender a parceria que haviam tido durante os 4 anos de curso.

Eles seguiram caminhos diferentes. Hermione era uma gerente de marketing de uma grande empresa de propagandas e Harry um advogado implacável e bem sucedido. Entre os clientes de Harry incluiam estrelas de cinema e magnatas do petróleo. Mas mesmo assim, eles não mudaram em nada sua rotina.. moravam em uma casa de dois andares nos arredores de Londres.

Viviam muito bem por sinal, apesar de todos os esforços de Harry para poder pagar as contas Mione fazia questão de dividir todas as despesas com ele.

Ela se aborrecia cada vez que o via chegar do supermercado carregado de coisas boas e caras, dizendo com a maior cara de pau do mundo que havia feito somente umas comprinhas para alegrar o final de semana.

Eles viviam muito bem obrigado, como amigos, para infelicidade de Hermione, que há muito tempo já havia desisitido de um dia cair nas graças deste moreno. Ela não sabia precisar quando, mas achava que desde sempre fora apaixonada por ele...

Nenhum relacionamento seu dera certo, Rony - fora uma válvula de escape péssima que ela tivera, um relacionamento frouxo e sem graça que não a levara a lugar nenhum. Ela se sentia vazia como sempre. Foi difícil terminar com ele pois ele era o melhor amigo de Harry e terminar com Rony significava ficar menos perto de Harry... ela temera por isso, mas isso não aconteceu.

Com Viktor, até que ela se empolgara no início, um jogador famoso, bonito, cobiçado pelas mulheres, mas não era isso que ela queria.. ela queria Harry. E novamente naufragou seu relacionamento.

Harry parecia tratá-la como irmã, apesar de ser recatada ela sempre tentara, maneiras discretas de chamar a atenção dele, andara de camisola transparente pela casa, tomava banho e sempre se esquecia da toalha e pedia para que ele deixasse na porta do banheiro, tomava sol na piscina da casa com um biquini mínimo, dormia em noites de calor descoberta e com a porta do quarto aberta... mas tudo parecia não surtir efeito em Harry, ela jamais notara nenhum olhar diferente, nenhuma reação .... e então ela decidira esquecer de vez e tratá-lo novamente como amigo.

Ficara somente com as fantasias que ela tinha com ele, isto a sustentava... à noite ela se imaginava nos braços dele... quando ele chegava tarde, ela ficava imaginando com quem ele poderia estar até aquela hora, ou quando não dormia em casa ela ficava pensando qual seria a sortuda que passara a noite com ele...

O que mais magoava Hermione é o carinho fraternal que ele tinha por ela... agora ela mascarava bem seus sentimentos e não deixava transparecer a carência que sentia.  
Mas isso era coisa do passado, ela se decidira que não se casaria... eles diziam que não havia panelas sem tampas, se fosse assim, ela seria então uma frigideira...

Harry nunca perguntara sobre sua vida amorosa, sabia que ela muito discreta. Mas ele sabia que ela havia desistido há muito tempo do amor. Assim como ele, pois os relacionamentos dele sempre haviam sido relâmpagos, ele detestava compromisso. Aliás nunca levara ninguém para passar a noite com ele em casa. E não se relacionava com ninguém da mesma cidade... era uma regra dele... não queria ser caçado, não queria ser preso por uma maluca que acha que uma noite em sua cama significava compromisso ... ele tinha alergia a compromissos...

Eles tinham um trato silencioso, não discutiam a respeito de suas vidas amorosas, embora Harry fosse curioso para saber com quem Hermione estava saindo... se estava saindo com alguém...

Ele sempre via que ela recebia ramalhetes de flores, vinhos ou cestas de café da manhã... mas ela nunca dormia fora ou falara de ninguém em especial... e ele a respeitava, assim como ela a ele.

Ela chegara em casa da empresa, era fim de Novembro e já estava começando a ficar bem frio em Londres. Chegou chateadíssima, batendo a porta e resmungando baixinho, sentou-se no sofá confortável, tirou os sapatos, colocou os pés para cima e uma das mãos massageando a têmpora, estava com dor de cabeça, se metera em uma encrenca e não sabia como sair dela.

Na Smith & Smith, a empresa em que trabalhava já há quase 3 anos, desde que saíra da faculdade, ela tinha um cargo importante e cobiçado por muitos homens e mulheres, ela era a pessoa de confiança do Sr. Smith que a recrutara pessoalmente na faculdade, com indicação da maioria dos professores, que discursavam a respeito do brilhantismo e da competência da aluna.

O pessoal do escritório vivia dando festas e convidando-a, mas ela sempre se esquivava, não queria se envolver muito. E ainda tinha que escapar do assédio do homens que queria namorá-la. Ela encontrara a solução perfeita... inventara um namorado... fictício, bem sucedido, que viajava bastante ( que justificava a ausência dele quando havia algum compromisso), e para dar mais realismo à coisa Mione sempre mandava pra ela mesma ramalhetes de rosas, chocolates, todos com bilhetes de amor, bem melosos que ficavam expostos para todos verem o quanto o seu "namorado" era apaixonado por ela.

Ela estava tão nervosa que nem vira a movimentação que havia na cozinha, seus sentidos identificavam que havia somente um cheiro maravilhoso vindo de lá... mas suas preocupações eram maiores, a festa de confraternização de final de ano havia sido marcada como uma armadilha para ela. Ela havia dito que o namorado não passaria o Natal com ela, e sim com a família, que ele estaria com ela somente na primeira semana de Dezembro. Bingo!!! O pessoal ajeitou a festa de confraternização para o primeiro final de semana de Dezembro...assim eles poderiam conhecer o misterioso amor de Hermione...

Ela não tinha como escapar, o pessoal já estava desconfiando dela.. ela precisava achar uma saída... ficar doente não resolveria... ela sabia que o pessoal apareceria e cobraria a presença do namorado junto dela.

Ela nunca chamara ninguém para sua casa, e ninguém sabia que ela morava com o amigo... ela era muito fechada e não dava abertura para perguntas, mas aquela encenação dela fora longe demais...

Perdida nos seus pensamentos, ela não percebera que Harry havia entrado na sala e se sentara na mesinha da sala e ficou observando-a resmungar...

--- Mione?

Ela deu um salto da poltrona e quase bateu um dos pés em Harry que a muito custo segurou o riso...

--- Harry , você quer me matar de susto? disse ela com a mão no peito...

--- Não meu anjo... mas pode me dizer o que te aborreceu tanto? Escutei a porta bater, mas estava preparando nosso jantar, estava te esperando na cozinha e quando vi que você não aparecia resolvi vir atrás de você...

--- Há quanto tempo você está aí de tocaia heim? disse Hermione tentando saber o que ele ouvira dos seus resmungos...

--- O suficiente para ouvir: E agora? como eu faço? preciso de uma desculpa... preciso de alguém .... não tenho saída... - Olha Mione, sou ótimo de charadas, mas esta daí está difícil, vai me explicar ou vou ter que arrancar esta confissão de você?

--- Ah é ? E como pretende arrancar esta confissão minha hein Sr. Harry - disse ela descontraída, não conseguia ficar brava com ele por muito tempo.. o poder daqueles olhos a deixavam ainda desarmada...

---- Ah com meu super macarrão especial com queijos e ervas finas , e uma taça de vinho tinto... que preparei especialmente pra você... e de quebra comprei aquele chocolate que você adora...

--- Hum me convenceu... mas nem precisa de tanto, eu tenho que te contar mesmo, preciso desabafar e quem sabe não encontro uma saída ...

Ele a puxou do sofá e a beijou na bochecha e disse:

--- Vamos terminar este papo na cozinha... o macarrão está no forno e vou abrir o vinho enquanto conversamos...

Ela seguiu Harry até a cozinha e se sentou no balcão e numa atitude inédita contou tudo que se passava, desde a invenção do namorado até as rosas que ela enviava pra ela mesma pra justificar a mentira.... E agora ela estava sem saída...

Harry a olhou com extremo carinho e disse:

--- Hermione, pra que tudo isto querida? Você não precisa disto... É linda, uma mulher inteligente, bem sucedida... pra que inventar namorado? Aposto que tá chovendo homem no seu pé - disse ele jogando a isca enquanto abria o vinho...

---- Exatamente... é isso que quero evitar, não quero homens no meu pé... não sirvo pra me relacionar com ninguém, não tenho paciência...eu simplesmente inventei isto pra ficar longe do assédio do pessoal da empresa, dos solteiros e dos casados...

--- Não posso te criticar também, não tenho paciência pra estas mulheres neuróticas que você dorme uma vez com elas e elas já se acham no direito de escolher o apartamento que vocês vão morar... credo, me dá até arrepios...

Hermione tentou ignorar o comentário, mas quando Harry disse dorme, ela já se imaginou enrolada nos lençõis com ele, e deu um suspiro profundo que foi interpretado por Harry como cansaço..

Hermione estava prestes a cair no choro, todos aqueles anos de solidão e de mentiras estavam pesando nos seus ombros, e este convite para a festa de confraternização tinha sido a gota d'água...

Harry se aproximou dela com uma taça na mão, e entregou para ela, pousou sua própria taça ao lado, se encaixou entre as pernas dela, afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela e disse:

---- Mione... não fica assim, você vai dar um jeito de resolver isto... você é a mulher mais inteligente que conheço... sei que vai, não fica assim, não gosto de te ver triste

Foi o estopim para ela, ela precisava chorar, mas não queria chorar, mas não conseguiu se segurar. Abraçou Harry e começou a soluçar profundamente. Harry a aconchegou mais junto ao seu peito e deixou que ela se acalmasse.

Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e ela havia molhado a camisa do amigo.

--- Me desculpe Harry, acho que toda pressão do final do ano, estas campanhas malucas de Natal... eu... eu... me desculpe.

---- É táo importante assim apresentar um namorado nesta festa de final de ano?

--- Ai Harry, fiz besteira e agora não tem como voltar. Se descobrirem que menti, vou perder a confiança de muitos e virar motivo de chacota para muitas pessoas... não sei o que fazer....

--- Espere aí, deixa eu desligar o forno, senão a gente vai comer macarrão tostado...

Ele se encaminhou para o forno, e ela ficou observando o amigo. Céus ela ainda era louca por ele. O cheiro dele estava em seus cabelos...

Ele tirou o macarrão do forno, colocou no balcão e se voltou para ela.

--- Escuta, sei que isto é importante pra você, e como você é importante pra mim... tenho uma idéia fantástica pra te tirar desta enrascada...

--- É mesmo? Qual? disse Mione ansiosa

--- Vou fazer o papel de namorado devotado pra você... ninguém lá me conhece... e vamos juntos na festa... você me apresenta pra todo mundo, dizendo que eu sou o gostoso de seu namorado, e que você não gosta de me exibir muito porque é ciumenta - disse ele brincando com ela...

--- Ai Harry, não sei... isso implica em um monte de coisas... e você tem sua vida, não posso envolver você nessa mentira, não seria justo...

---- Ah que isto Mione, vou adorar fazer o papel de namorado de uma mulher linda como você... além do mais não tenho compromisso com ninguém... e só Deus sabe como estou precisando me divertir um pouco.

--- Mas Harry... somos amigos há muito tempo, não vai ser estranho nós dois posarmos de namorados?

---- Não vejo problema nenhum... porque tem receio de beijar seu amigo aqui Mione - disse Harry chegando bem perto da boca dela...

---- Beijar? Como assim beijar?

---- Mione, namorados se beijam sabia? Sei que faz tempo que você não namora, mas tenho certeza de que se lembra desta parte. Como você acha que deveremos agir na festa?

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Hermione, a simples possibilidade de beijar o seu amor... já a deixava tonta, e a proximidade do amigo a estava deixando-a fora do ar...

Ele deu um selinho nela, e a pegou nos braços e a tirou do balcão e disse:

--- Vamos comer, que de barriga cheia a gente pensa melhor.

Ela foi colocando os pratos arrumando a mesa e evitou olhar Harry, apesar de se conhecerem há muito tempo ele nunca se beijaram, nem com um selinho.. os lábios dela queimavam...

O que ela não sabia é que os mesmos sentimentos contraditórios passavam pela cabeça dele.. ele havia beijado sua amiga, mesmo que inocentemente, ele sabia que no fundo, era algo que ele desejava há muito tempo... ele tentava mascarar seus desejos por Hermione, se justificando que ela era sua amiga e que o que ele sentia por ela era um sentimento fraternal.. e que ela era uma mulher bonita, portanto era normal sentir desejo...

Jantaram, conversando sobre assuntos diversos. Harry contou do seu último caso que estava defendendo, e que depois disso queria tirar férias... ele precisava disto.

---- A gente bem que podia tirar férias juntos né Mione. Que tal passarmos o reveillon em Paris e depois irmos para um lugar quente e cheio de drinks coloridos..

---- E muita mulher com biquinis míninos, e dispostas a cair nos seus encantos... não, nem pensar...

---- Mione estou indo tirar férias com minha amiga, e não pra galinhar. Aliás to cansado de tudo isto. Prometo ser uma amigo devotado e companheiro para todos os programas que você quiser. – disse ele acariciando a mão dela

---- Todos? disse ela desconfiada..

---- Todos, incluindo passeios em museus escuros e cheio de coisas antigas e sem graça... e pontos turísticos visitados por pessoas do mundo todo... desde que estejamos juntos...

--- Ok, só mais uma exigência... disse ela sorrindo pela primeira vez na noite..

---- Fala querida....

---- Eu pago as férias... na última vez que fizemos um cruzeiro... você pagou tudo, nem me deixou pegar a bolsa... disse ela olhando- o de uma maneira que só ela sabia fazer...

---- Ok, combinado... eu deixo você pagar... mas as despesas de restaurantes, compras, etc... são todas minhas combinado?

---- Feito... vou falar no escritório e no dia 26 de Dezembro a gente viaja o que você acha?

--- Acho ótimo, vou pedir para a minha secretária pegar alguns prospectos para nós para podermos escolher os hotéis e os lugares que vamos visitar...

--- Nem pensar Sr. Harry, pode deixar que eu vejo tudo... deixe por minha conta, pois assim já faço as reservas e já deixo tudo pronto e pago

Harry sorriu , aquela mulher realmente o conhecia... era exatamente isto que ele estava pensando, em escolher, reservar e já deixar paga as férias, afinal de contas ele adorava mimar a amiga....

Harry estava se levantando e tirando a mesa e se virou para ela e disse:

--- Adoro mulheres mandonas... não vai me deixar pagar nada mesmo né?

Ela havia se levantado e se encaminhava também para a pia, deu um sorriso e disse:

--- Não - desta vez o Sr. não me engana. Da última vez que sua secretária fez pegou prospectos e coisa e tal, você simplesmente pagou tudo antes de eu saber para onde estávamos indo. Portanto nada disso.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou, beijando os seus cabelos e disse:

---Agora vamos sentar naquele sofá fofo, nos empanturrar de chocolate e conversarmos sobre nossa estratégia para a festa.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e foram juntos para a sala. Mione se sentou numa ponta do sofá e esticou as pernas e Harry se sentou na ponta oposta, colocou a caixa de chocolates no colo dela, pegou um colocou na boca depois e pegou os pés da morena e começou a massageá-los... eles tinham este hábito, viviam se acariciando, mas nunca haviam tomado maiores intimidades um com o outro...

---- Harry.. olha eu te agradeço você querer fazer isto por mim, mas sinceramente não sei se vai dar certo... como te falei a gente é amigo há muito tempo o pessoal vai notar que você não é meu namorado..

Harry imediatamente parou de massagear os pés da amiga e num movimento rápido puxou-a para si, sentando - a parcialmente em seu colo. Hermione soltou um gritinho.

---- Harry, tá maluco? disse a morena incomodada com a proximidade...

---- Não, só estou treinando, pra quando for representar o papel de seu namorado...

---- Harry, me solta.. é sério... você quer mesmo fazer isso?

Harry olhou-a bem nos olhos, afastou os cabelos dela... a respiração dele se acelerou.. ele se perdeu nos olhos dela.. ela estava estática, não conseguia se mover, tinha consciência de cada músculo de Harry, da respiração dele, da pressão das mãos dele na sua cintura... aquilo foi um momento único, deve ter durado segundos, mas para os dois foi como se um mundo novo fosse descoberto.

Ela com custo deslocou-se para o lado, e ficaram em silêncio. Ele quebrou o silêncio dizendo:

---- Eu quero fazer isso sim... por você e por mim.... a gente precisa se divertir, vamos Mione.. por favor !

---- Está bem... mas isto implica , como você mesmo disse, em beijos e abraços... o kit completo Harry - a gente é amigo já faz muito tempo, você não vai achar estranho ?

--- Não - disse Harry com simplicidade e tentando controlar sua respiração e sua ansiedade

---- Tem certeza?? disse Hermione, É claro que a gente não precisa ficar se agarrando, mas .. ai Harry não sei... disse ela colocando ambas mãos nos cabelos....

---- Mione, é tão difícil assim se imaginar me beijando? disse ele olhando-a profundamente... receoso pela resposta dela

Ela se virou lentamente pra ele, abraçou os joelhos, sorriu e disse:

--- Sinceramente Harry? Não... nem um pouco difícil... e pra você?

Harry a analisava profundamente... a conhecia tão bem, mas naquele momento ele se viu descobrindo uma nova pessoa... aberta a novas experiências, carente.. e ainda por cima fazendo uma confissão destas...  
Num segundo tudo passou pela sua cabeça... ele também estava na mesma situação que ela, e não era tão imune ao charme da amiga quanto ele gostaria de ser...  
Ele não sabia dizer se tinha sido o vinho, ou as confissões de Hermione, ou mesmo a vontade secreta que ele alimentava há anos de beijá-la que o fez chegar mais perto dela e dizer:

---- Não querida, nenhum pouco .. e dizendo isto ele a puxou para si

Hermione tremia, sabia o que estava por vir....Harry se aproximava cada vez mais e ele podia sentir a pele dele no seu rosto, ele beijara primeiro sua testa e foi distribuindo beijos por todo seu rosto. Hermione fechou os olhos...não acreditava no que estava acontecendo... ele desceu a sua boca até a dela, ela pôde sentir o roçar dos pêlos de sua barba em sua pele e aqui provocou um arrepio involuntário, Hermione não soube precisar se foi por causa do toque áspero do rosto dele ou por causa de todo desejo reprimido que ela tinha...

Os lábios dela se abriram involuntariamente para receber os dele, foi um beijo suave, onde ambos sondavam o terreno em que estavam. Harry adorou o contato, e foi aos poucos impondo sua vontade ao beijo, as línguas agora se tocavam em uma dança sensual e envolvente. Ela se agarrava aos cabelos dele e ele a pressionava com uma mão em suas costas... gemidos abafados eram ouvidos pelos dois, nenhum dos dois queria ser aquele a quebrar o beijo , ou melhor não queriam deixar de se beijar.. parecia que aquilo já estava escrito, que só estava faltando acontecer...

Ele a abraçou mais forte e escorregou a sua mão para a cintura dela, onde com o polegar acariciava o abdome dela, quando , sem se controlar, tento ousar, ele insinuou a mão para cima ela quebrou o beijo e extremamente encabulada se afastou depressa...

Ambos não sabiam o que dizer.

O que dizer quando anos de desejo reprimido são libertados desta maneira?  
Quais palavras usar quando isto acontece?  
Nenhum dos dois sabia ...

Harry quebrou o silêncio momentâneo e disse:

--- Meu anjo... não me admira que você tenha muitos pretendentes.. com um beijo destes...

Hermione ficou escarlate de tão envergonhada.

Ele a abraçou e disse:---- Me desculpe se te assustei, acho que me empolguei, mas foi bom isto ter acontecido, porque se você se esquiva assim, quando eu te toco, na frente dos outros, eles vão perceber imediatamente que não somos namorados... ou então que você é muito recatada.. disse ele sorrindo

--- Eu sei... me desculpe... eu... eu...

--- Você o que Mione ? disse ele encarando-a

Hermione tomando toda coragem que sentia, e sabendo que aquela seria uma oportunida única disse

---- Eu topo você me ajudar sim... eu acho que pode dar certo.

Ele beijou a testa dela e disse:

---- É ? Estou aprovado? Só isso que tem a me dizer?

---- O que quer que eu diga Harry?

---- Hummm. talvez que meu beijo tem gosto de chocolate? Ah vai Mione eu tinha acabado de comer um bombom....

Ela sorriu e viu que ele estava tentando descontrair o momento... o abraçou e disse:

---- Obrigada...

Ele a abraçou por uns segundos a mais que o necessário e disse:

--- Agora já pra cama, descansar e amanhã dê a resposta a seus amigos que seu namorado estará presente sim na festa...

Ela subiu parao quarto acompanhada do amigo, subiram abraçados, na porta do quarto de Hermione, ele a parou e disse:

--- Durma bem minha linda, e não esquente esta linda cabecinha... e avise aos seus amigos que seu namorado vai passar uma temporada em sua casa.. o que não é mentira né? Disse ele piscando pra ela.

--- Obrigada Harry, você está me livrando de uma bela enrascada.

--- O prazer é meu querida – e dizendo isto deu mais um selinho demorado na morena.

Ela entrou rapidamente para o quarto fechou a porta pois ela era extremamente transparente no que diz respeito a sentimentos e aquela noite na cabeça dela tinha sido no mínimo incomum...

Ela foi para o banho na esperança de lavar todas as emoções do dia, mas ela não conseguia e não queria esquecer o gosto daquele beijo...

Harry também fora pra seu quarto confuso.... beijara Hermione, e não tinha sido um beijo inocente e sim um beijo esperado por muito tempo. Ele se propôs a posar de namorado dela pois não queria que ela procurasse ninguém ou que recorresse a algum dos seus antigos namorados... não.. ele saberia fazer isto direito e fazendo isto, ele tiraria toda cisma que brotara nele durante todos estes anos que seu desejo por Hermione era apenas uma coisa mal resolvida...

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x

CENAS DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍUTLO

Hermione chegou diferente no escritório, se arrumara mais, se produzira, estava estranhamente feliz.. foi recebida por sua secretária que trazia uma enorme cesta de flores e chocolates nas mãos dizendo:

---- Srta Granger, esta cesta chegou aqui hoje bem cedo.

Hermione estranhou, mas não demonstrou nenhuma outra reação... ela sempre encomendava os ramalhetes de flores e as cestas que mandava pra si mesma de outra floricultura....com este pensamento ela se encaminhou para sua sala com a cesta nas mãos, seguida pela sua secretária...

Havia um bilhete e a letra era conhecida... seu coração disparou, com as mãos trêmulas ela abriu o cartão que dizia:

Querida, amei cada momento da noite de ontem.  
Ainda sinto o gosto de seu beijo.  
Com amor  
Harry


	2. Descobertas

UM OBRIGADO ESPECIAL A JESSY POTTER PELA CAPA LINDA!!!  
GENTE,  
ESTA FIC VAI TER ALGUMAS NC-17 - ESTA É A FINALIDADE DELA.. VAI SER MAIS CURTA QUE AS OUTRAS, MAS DUAS VEZES MAIS PICANTE...

Ambos não conseguiram conciliar o sono, Harry teve sonhos estranhos com Hermione quando conseguiu dormir... Acordou suado e precisou de um banho gelado para se acalmar.

O moreno estava debaixo do chuveiro, tentando fazer com que água levasse pra longe aqueles sentimentos nada fraternais que estavam percorrendo seu sangue e o fazendo ficar naquele estado.

Seu corpo perfeito acolhia a água fria com o intuito de desvanecer todos dos sentimentos aprisionados durante anos. Por fim ele se cansou de ficar debaixo do chuveiro e saiu para se enxugar.

Colocou uma cueca de seda e se deitou ainda molhado na cama e ficou analisando os acontecimentos do dia.

Ele beijara sua amiga, amiga de tantos anos, e fora como se libertasse os sentimentos presos durante anos. Ele sempre achara que o beijo entre eles aconteceria, mas que seria algo morno e amigável...e não aquela explosão de desejo que ele experimentar... com um suspiro se levantou e decidiu ir até a cozinha.

Passou pelo quarto de Hermione e ao contrário de sempre, a porta estava fechada, ele parou encostou o ouvido na porta e não ouviu nenhum barulho, colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou...

A porta abriu sem fazer barulho, estava uma noite fria e ele deixou a visão se acostumar com o quarto escuro .

Hermione estava deitada, com uma camisola curta preta de seda, totalmente descoberta.

Ele ficou observando a amiga com pensamentos nada inocentes. As pernas delas eram belíssimas, como ele pudera ignorar este mulherão por tanto tempo? Os cabelos estavam jogados pelo travesseiro, como uma cascata de cachos bem arrumados, ele chegou mais perto e ficou admirando o sono dela.

Adoraria poder deitar ali com ela, acariciar seu rosto, seu olhar foi descendo, ele viu o contorno perfeito dos seios dela se delineando pelo tecido fino, e automaticamente sua ereção se renovou. Ele suspirou... não era possível... ele não estava ali tendo pensamentos libidinosos com sua melhor amiga.. o que ele era? Um tarado? Ele ficou mais confuso.

Hermione se mexeu, ele chegou mais perto e viu que o quarto estava frio, e ela descoberta, ele pegou o controle do ar, e ligou o aquecedor, pegou o lençol e cobriu a amiga... desta vez ele deixou as costas da mão percorrer toda extensão das pernas e do torso da amiga. Ela se mexeu de novo e ele suspirou.. ela não podia acordar... onde ele estava com a cabeça de fazer isso?

Não deu tempo. Hermione já estava olhando-o, tentando visualizar melhor o rosto dele...

Ele imediatamente se sentou na beirada da cama. Se ficasse em pé seria evidente o quanto ele estava empolgado com esta pequena visita...

--- Harry? O que você está fazendo aqui? disse ela sonolenta. Tinha pegado no sono há poucos minutos ...

---- Fui na cozinha beber água, mentiu ele, e resolvi entrar pra ver se você estava dormindo, daí percebi dona Hermione que o aquecedor não estava ligado e que a Srta. estava aí toda descoberta... por isso fica gripada sempre.. disse ele tentando desviar o assunto.

---- Tem razão... eu não conseguia dormir.. tava com calor, daí não liguei o aquecedor.. e o Sr. o que faz acordado a esta hora?

---- Eu estava estudando um processo de um cliente e perdi o sono - mentiu ele. Agora durma bem minha linda... nos vemos amanhã....

Ele se inclinou para ela e a beijou suavemente nos lábios, ela estremeceu e disse:

--- Durma bem também....

Ele saiu rápido, mas Hermione não sabia dizer o que Harry estava realmente fazendo ali... todas as vezes que tentara atraí-lo para o seu quarto não dera certo, desta vez que ela decidira fechar a porta, acordara com ele na ponta de sua cama, e se ela não estava enganado ele estava pra lá de excitado... se bem, pensou Hermione, homens são assim mesmo... sempre acordam assim...

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir direito aquela noite.

Harry saiu bem cedo, antes de Hermione acordar, deixara o café pronto, mas nenhum bilhete.

Ela acordara mais animada que nos outros dias e resolveu caprichar no visual. Harry que era preguiçoso por natureza com certeza estava dormindo e ela o surpreenderia na cozinha.

Tomou um banho demorado, arrumou os cabelos, colocou um vestido preto de linho, justo, tomara que caia, meias finas, sapatos de salto alto, e colocaria um casaco mais pesado. O tempo em Londres era imprevisível.

Desceu toda feliz, olhou para a porta do quarto do amigo e estava fechada. Ela não iria se aventurar por ali, desceu.. e esperou na cozinha, viu que o café estava pronto e viu que ele não descia, resolveu subir...

Subiu e ficou chateada, o quarto estava arrumadíssimo, pois Harry era assim detestava roupas jogadas e camas desarrumadas... e não havia nenhum bilhete para ela...

Ele não era assim.. algo mudou pensou ela e o coração deu um salto... será que ele havia se arrependido... ela pensou em ligar no celular dele para poder perguntar se poderia manter a mentira do namorado ... mas desistiu...

Resolveu então que esperaria mais um dia para anunciar se levaria ou não o namorado na festa e chateada e sem comer nada foi trabalhar.

Ela ficou pensando na noite anterior...no beijo, na visita no quarto... não Harry mudara sim.. mas não a ponto de rejeitá-la, pelo contrário ele cuidara dela.  
O coração dela se aliviou... e ela se sentiu mais feliz...

Harry por sua vez foi andar para espairecer um pouco, colocou um terno qualquer e foi direto para a garagem, pegou seu carro e foi andar a esmo na cidade. Parou em um café, precisava de algo quente, sentou-se pediu panquecas e uma caneca grande de café.

Quando olhou para o outro lado da rua, viu que uma floricultura estava acabando de abrir.. naquele frio cortante as flores estavam expostas na vitrine da loja, ele viu que havia uma cesta de flores e achou mais que apropriado enviar para Hermione.. afinal tinha que fazer o papel de namorado devotado - isso ele dizia pra si mesmo...

Pagou o café e dirigiu-se para a floricultura. Escolheu uma cesta linda e a recheou com chocolates, sabia que esta era a fraqueza da amiga.. na hora de escrever o cartão ele parou... nunca for romântico... sabia ser romântico quando queria conquistar alguém... mas ali a coisa era diferente, então as cenas da noite anterior passaram por sua cabeça e ele simplesmente escreveu o que veio na sua cabeça e no seu coração. Mandou enviar bem cedo, queria que as flores chegassem antes dela no trabalho...

Ele foi trabalhar.. mas sabia que não conseguiria se concentrar direito.. mas faria o possível.

Hermione chegou diferente no escritório, se arrumara mais, se produzira, estava estranhamente feliz.. foi recebida por sua secretária que trazia uma enorme cesta de flores e chocolates nas mãos dizendo:

---- Srta Granger, esta cesta chegou aqui hoje bem cedo.

Hermione estranhou, mas não demonstrou nenhuma outra reação... ela sempre encomendava os ramalhetes de flores e as cestas que mandava pra si mesma de outra floricultura....com este pensamento ela se encaminhou para sua sala com a cesta nas mãos, seguida pela sua secretária...

Havia um bilhete e a letra era conhecida... seu coração disparou, com as mãos trêmulas ela abriu o cartão que dizia:

""'Querida, amei cada momento da noite de ontem.  
Ainda sinto o gosto de seu beijo.  
Com amor  
Harry"""""""

Ela pensou, nossa o Harry realmente é bom nisto, parece que entrou no clima de namorados..

A secretária a observava atentamente, e teve que chamá-la três vezes para que Hermione a ouvisse.

---- Srta. Hermione, quer que eu coloque as flores em algum lugar especial?

---- Sim , Julie, por favor as coloque em um vaso e coloque por favor na mesa de centro da minha sala, e separe uma das rosas e coloque em um solitário e coloque na minha mesa por favor. Os chocolates eu os guardarei.. assim como o bilhete, obrigada!!!!

--- Desculpe a indiscrição Srta., mas são do seu namorado? Como é mesmo o nome dele?

---- São sim Rose, são de Harry. Ele está na cidade, chegou ontem de surpresa... ( e que surpresa pensou Hermione)

---- A Srta vai levá-lo na festa de confraternização da empresa?

--- Vou sim Rose, porque? perguntou Hermione ressabiada, sabia que Rose era fiel e detestava fofocas, aliás era uma das únicas com este perfil na empresa, por isso a escolhera como secretária.

--- Porque.. bom Srta. vou falar a verdade, eu estava no café ontem quando vi a Srta. Collen e a Sra Mary conversando, elas diziam que desta vez a Srta não tinha escapatória... elas queriam ver quem era e como era o namorado da Srta... se é que a Srta. tinha algum... me desculpe eu tinha que falar isso pra Sra...

Hermione não se assustou muito, já esperava por isso. E respondeu...

--- Obrigada Rose.. você é realmente minha amiga... pode deixar, vou fazer este pessoal ficar de queixo caído com meu namorado. Não que eu tenha que provar nada pra ninguém... mas elas vão ter uma bela surpresa no sábado...

Ela pensou em ligar para o celular de Harry para agradecer as flores, pegou seu celular e quando ia discar o número Collen chegou com Mary, e ambas viram quando Rose depositou as rosas na mesa de centro da mesa de Hermione.

Ela ignorou as duas e ligou para Harry.

Ele estranhamente deixara o celular, na sua frente na sua mesa.. estava esperando pela ligação da amiga...

Quando o celular tocou ele atendeu imediatamente..

--- Harry? Querido? disse ela toda doce..

--- Oi linda.. dormiu bem?

--- Dormi querido, só fiquei chateada porque você não me acordou hoje de manhã...

--- Nada disso, você me disse que estava com dificuldade para dormir... e não quis atrapalhar seu sono...

--- Obrigada pelas flores, pelos chocolates, pelo bilhete... por tudo...

--- Que bom que gostou, fazia tempo que queria mimar você e não sabia como...

--- Amor vou ter que desligar.. tenho uma reunião agora... só liguei para te desejar um bom dia, e .. nos vemos à noite... hoje eu faço o jantar.. prometo...

--- Ok linda... vou tentar chegar mais cedo... e Hermione... já avisou todo mundo que vai levar o seu namorado na festa?

--- Ainda não, mas vou fazê-lo daqui há pouco.. e Harry?

--- Sim?

--- Obrigada por estar na minha vida sempre...e adorei o bilhete..

--- Também amo você linda!!! Um beijo grande.. como o de ontem ...

--- Também te amo!!! Beijo !!!Tchau!!!

Hermione tremia da cabeça aos pés... ele havia sido pra lá de sedutor com ela... mas eles estavam sós, pelo menos ele acreditava nisso... não tinha porque fingir... céus ... o que estava acontecendo?

As duas colegas de trabalho estavam plantadas ouvindo esta conversa e ficaram olhando uma para a outra desconfiada.

Hermione sem perceber havia mudado totalmente o tom de voz quando falara com Harry, mas isto não convencera as duas cobras...

Foram para a reunião, estranharam a felicidade de Hermione mas não comentaram nada.  
Ao final da reunião, Collen perguntou:

--- Herms, então vai nos apresentar o namorado misterioso ou não , na nossa festa de final de ano... pois mudamos a data somente para encaixar a chegada do seu namorado visto que ele viaja muito - disse a outra venenosa..

--- Ah claro que vou, e nem precisaria ter mudado a data pois ele chegou ontem de surpresa e vai passar um tempo comigo em casa...

Coleen e Mary se entreolharam e Mary disse:

--- Que bom, ficamos felizes por isso, assim você não fica deslocada na festa de final de ano. Sei que vai haver uma premiação para os melhores funcionários do ano. Seria péssimo se você ganhasse e não tivesse com quem comemorar..

--- Ah comemorar é minha especialidade e a de Harry.... fique tranqüila Mary.. de curiosidade vocês não vão morrer. Agora se me dão licença tenho mais coisas pra fazer.

Sr; Smith sorriu... ninguém mexia com Hermione impunemente, mas ela sabia ser fina e mordaz ao mesmo tempo, ele adorava isso nela...

Hermione não tivera tempo de almoçar, queria adiantar tudo para não ter que ficar mais tarde e fazer serão. Queria fazer o jantar de Harry.. era o mínimo que podia fazer...

Rose havia comprado um sanduíche pra ela e um suco, ela se dirigiu para a cozinha e se sentou em um canto para comer, nisso entraram Coleen e Mary, junto com mais duas pessoas do departamento de design, Jack e Peter. Eles não a vira, pois ela estava sentada no fundo e eles se dirigiram direto para a máquina de café.... e conversavam animadamente

--- Duvido que Hermione leve alguém na festa... aposto que vai inventar algo...  
disse Mary

--- Também concordo com você, acho que estas flores, e bombons já estão ficando batidos... não sei não ela esconde algo... pra ser sincera acho que não tem ninguém ou é muito feio e ignorante pra não querer expor ele. disse Coleen

--- Gente quero morrer amigo de vocês duas.. deixem a garota em paz disse Peter... Hermione é bonita e inteligente.. claro que ela tem alguém, só que é discreta

--- Não sei não -- opinou Jack, acho estranho também, ela é linda cara... e a gente nunca vê ela em lugar nenhum, trabalha até tarde.. não aceita convites.. acho que as meninas tem razão, se ela não levar ninguém na festa é porque aí tem coisa...

--- Acho que ela é mal amada... por isso se dá tão bem nos negócios .. fantasia as coisas e se dedica ao trabalho... é mulher sem homem... pode escrever o que eu digo...

Hermione não conseguia nem comer... aquelas palavras estavam girando na cabeça dela... somente Peter a viu, pelo reflexo do armário... todos saíram menos ele.

Ele se voltou pra ela e disse:

--- Herms... desculpe por você ter ouvido tudo isto...

Ela estava chorando... aquilo a tinha tirado do sério...

--- Não se preocupe Peter.... disse ela enxugando as lágrimas.. eu já me acostumei...

--- Hei não tem que se acostumar com coisas deste tipo, é muito veneno Hermione.

--- Obrigada... escuta.. diz ao Sr. Smith que fui embora mais cedo... diga a ele que os prospectos da campanha estão prontos e que Rose irá entregá-los pra ele, e estarei de volta amanhã cedo para conversarmos.

--- Ok, escute Hermione, não fique triste viu, eu acredito em você...

Hermione o olhou com os olhos vermelhos e disse:

--- Eu sei , e obrigada por não fazer parte deste grupinho viu? Tchau...

Hermione, estava sem rumo.. pegou a bolsa, o cartão que Harry havia mandado com as flores e avisou Rose que estava indo embora, que iria desligar o celular e estaria em casa.. que ligasse só se fosse muito urgente ou se o Sr. Smith precisasse dela...

Ela saiu no ar frio da tarde, e tentava não pensar nas palavras das colegas de trabalho... mas a frase:

""""Isso é mulher sem homem, pode escrever o que digo....""" ficava martelando na cabeça dela.. ela realmente era uma mulher sem homem.. mas não era amarga e nem se anulava por isso...

Ela enxugou os olhos e entrou numa delikatessen, esqueceria as ofensas cozinhando.. como sempre.. faria para Harry o File ao molho de cogumelos que ele tanto adorava e faria também a mousse de maracujá que ele amava.. é se divertiriam os dois...

Ela comprou tudo que precisava, e passando por uma loja de lingeries viu uma camisola linda no manequim... ela tinha uma mania secreta ... adorava camisolas... longas, curtas, transparentes...

Precisava dar um up no astral, comprou a camisola branca, toda rebordada em cores fortes no bojo do sutiã, uma calcinha linda.. e de quebra um roupão que combinava perfeitamente....

Seguiu quase feliz para casa. Chegou em casa, Harry não havia chegado ainda. Deixou a sacola com sua nova aquisição no sofá e correu para a cozinha para colocar as coisas que tinha comprado par ao jantar e colocar o vinho para gelar. Apesar de saber que vinho tinto não se gela, ela e Harry gostavam de vinho gelado.. era uma mania dos dois...

Ela subiu, tomou um banho rápido, colocou uma calça preta justa e uma blusa de gola alta também preta, prendeu os cabelos e colocou um sapato confortável... estava simples e bonita...

Foi para a cozinha e ligou para Harry...

--- Oi linda..

--- Você pode falar?

--- Com você.. sempre...

--- Vai demorar muito? Eu estou na cozinha e preciso colocar o filé no forno, mas tenho que te esperar... preciso saber pra que você encontre tudo quentinho...

---- Hum... dentro de 15 minutos estarei aí... já estou na garagem do escritório... quer que eu leve algo?

--- Não.. só seu estômago - disse ela rindo...

--- Então até daqui a pouco linda...

--- Até...

Mione colocou o filé no forno e subiu para retocar sua maquiagem.. ele chegaria dentro de poucos minutos... estava bonita.. se perfumara..

--- Céus --- disse ela alto!!! O que estou fazendo? Prometi a mim mesma que não faria mais nada para conquistá-lo, e agora estou aqui toda derretida...  
Ah quer saber dane-se... vou deixar acontecer... chega de neuras....

Desceu as escadas e encontrou Harry na porta, fechando-a com sua chave.  
Ele estava lindo, com um terno claro... e a gravata já estava afrouxada... ele detestava gravatas... ele ouviu barulho na escada e olho para cima...

Ela estava linda... com os cabelos displicentemente presos, com alguns fios caindo no rosto, emoldurando aquele rosto perfeito que ele amava.. um corpo esguio e marcado pela roupa justa...ele ficou sem ar...

Ela acabou de descer as escadas e deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo.. e disse:

--- Pontual, como sempre!!!

--- Sou britânico querida... isto é da minha natureza!!!

Ele jogou o paletó no sofá, afrouxou mais a gravata e se aproximou dela. Ela estava com sapatos baixos e ficava bem mais baixa que ele, ele a segurou pela cintura e olho bem nos olhos dela e disse:

--- Você chorou hoje, porque?

---- Eu não chorei- disse ela tentando se soltar do abraço, não sei da onde você tirou esta idéia..

--- Você chorou e não foi pouco.. vai linda me conta o que aconteceu...

--- Eu não chorei.. ela cruzou os braços e ele ainda a segurava pela cintura...

As lembranças do dia voltaram à mente dela , a frase:

""""Isso é mulher sem homem, pode escrever o que digo....""" voltaram com tudo e ela segurou firme

---- Te conheço, seus olhos estão mais claros, e com raias de sangue.. você só fica assim quando chora.. lembra na época de faculdade.. era eu que ficava com você quando estava triste... era eu que a via chorar e que enxugava suas lágrimas, portanto não me subestime e me conte o que aconteceu...

--- Pode ser depois do jantar? Senão perco o apetite - disse ela com simplicidade...

--- Pode.. mas vou cobrar... agora cadê meu beijo?

--- Já te dei teu beijo....

--- Este tipo de beijo não... eu estou falando, estou falando deste tipo de beijo, e sem dar tempo a ela a beijou.. na esperança de que o beijo fosse morno e fraternal... mas fora a mesma explosão do dia anterior... céus.. ela tinha o poder de inflamar todo seu corpo...

--- Ela que estava agora aberta a aceitar o que viesse, se entregou com vontade ao beijo.. um calor subiu pelo seu corpo e se concentrou no seu ventre. Harry pressionava seu corpo contra o dela e ela sentia que ele estava totalmente entregue... aquilo não era um ensaio.... aquilo era real....

Ele foi acalmando o beijo, e passou a distribuir beijos no seu pescoço.. ela abaixou a cabeça e encostou no peito dele, estava totalmente sem ar.. ele mordiscou de leve a nuca dela.. aquilo foi demais para Hermione que soltou um gemido particularmente alto.. ele adorou aquilo, não era só ele que tinha perdido o controle, ela também havia perdido...

O peito dele arfava visivelmente e era óbvio que ele estava excitado, ao contrário da noite anterior.. ela não se afastou, ficou ali experimentando esta sensação nova pra ela. Não que ela não tivesse tido suas intimidades com Rony ou Viktor, mas nada parecido com aquilo, e nada com aquela intensidade..

Ele se afastou, pegou na mão dela e a guiou para a cozinha e disse:

--- Querida.. o que temos pra jantar?

---- Aquele filé que você adora, com molho de cogumelos, deve ficar pronto em 15 minutos...

---- Hummm disse ele puxando-a pra si de novo, ela estremeceu..- Então tenho tempo para uma ducha rápida e voltar...

---- Tem sim.. não demora por favor Harry...

--- Não vou demorar linda... também não consigo ficar longe de você muito tempo...

Ela riu e disse:

--- Falso... você está é com fome...

--- Estou sim querida... mas tenho outro tipo de fome...

--- Como assim? disse ela se afastando...

--- Depois te explico melhor, me espere, já volto.. - disse ele

Ele se afastou e a deixou na cozinha sem ação. Ela não era idiota, mas ele havia insinuado algo... ou melhor aquele beijo deixara claro que a linha de amizade entre eles havia sido rompida...

Ela arrumou a mesa, tirou o vinho da geladeira e deixou-o para ser aberto por ele. Tirou o filé bem na hora que ele descia as escadas... ela quase derrubou a travessa..

Ele estava com uma calça de pijama de um tecido fino, azul marinho, e com a blusa do pijama com os primeiros botões abertos revelando o peitoral definido... ah ele fizera de propósito, só podia.. ele não andava assim em casa... ela engoliu seco... o perfume dele estava chegando nas narinas dela... aquilo era torturante...

Ele a ajudou colocar a travessa na mesa, e pegou o vinho para abrir e disse:

---- Viu como fui rápido...

--- Pensei que você ia demorar.. vamos combinar né você toma banho de noiva...

--- Ai que coisa feia, ofendendo seu namorado... você acha que eu ia ficar aqui todo suado enquanto você estava aí, na cozinha, mas toda produzida e linda?

--- Não to produzida Harry, só confortável.... disse ela

--- Eu também... agora estou à vontade... serviu as duas taças de vinho e entregou uma pra ela.

Ela ia bebericar o vinho, precisava mais que nunca de algo alcoólico... e ele a brecou e disse....

--- Primeiro o brinde... ao nosso namoro!!!

--- Harry você quer mesmo continuar com isso.. olha se não quiser... não precisa..

--- Agora mais que nunca... e deixa de falar isso senão vou achar que você está achando que eu não sirvo para ser apresentado como namorado...

---- Se serve Harry, você é perfeito... mas não quero..

Ele a interrompeu e disse:

---- Shhhh! Chega de argumentos, já avisou que vai acompanhada na festa?

--- Já...

--- E vai me contar o que aconteceu?

--- Prometi que contaria depois do jantar... por favor..

--- Certo, então vamos comer... to varado de fome...

---- Ela riu, sabia que Harry adorava o prazer da boa mesa.

Comeram e conversaram sobre banalidades, Harry disse que saiu cedo e que encontrou uma cafeteria ótima, se ela não gostaria de tomar café com ele no dia seguinte.

Ela adorou a idéia...

Tiraram a mesa juntos, e colocaram na máquina de lavar louças. Hermione serviu o mousse para Harry ele se derreteu:

--- Hermione já te falei que te amo hoje? Se não te falei me puxe à orelha. Hoje eu estava almoçando e fiquei pensando que fazia tempo que não comia esta sobremesa.. você leu meus pensamentos...

--- Sei do que você gosta, e você já falou que me ama hoje.. portanto saboreie a sobremesa...

Sentaram-se no sofá, Hermione cruzou as pernas e estava admirando Harry comer a sobremesa.. ele adorava aquilo

Ele sentou-se perto dela, e se serviu de mais sobremesa... e ficou observando ela..., pousou a taça de sobremesa de lado e se aconchegou mais perto dela.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela e ela fechou os olhos. Ele disse:

--- O que está acontecendo conosco hein minha linda? falou com a voz rouca chegando mais perto dela...

--- Não sei Harry, sinceramente não sei... ela suspendeu a respiração..

Ele puxou-a mais para si e conseguia sentir o coração dela bater descompassado, aquilo o deixou mais confuso, será que Hermione também o desejava, tanto quanto ele a ela?

--- Seu cheiro, Hermione, nem que eu viva mil anos eu vou esquecer dele.

--- Meu perfume você quer dizer... ela falou fraca..

--- Não minha querida, seu cheiro.. sinto seu cheiro, esse aroma doce que desprende de sua pele... é disso que estou falando...

--- Harry , escute uma coisa... temos que combinar uma coisa, a festa é daqui a três dias e falei para o pessoal que você ia ficar o mês todo hospedado na minha casa..

Ele se afastou um pouco e disse:

--- Novidade, estou hospedado contigo faz anos – disse ele sorrindo...

Céus, ela se perdia naquele sorriso lindo...

--- Eu sei e adorei cada minuto que passamos juntos...

--- Mione, vai me contar o que aconteceu hoje? O jantar já acabou e eu ainda estou curioso...

Hermione contou tudo o que havia acontecido, desde a chegada das flores até a conversa que ela ouvira na cozinha. Ela tentou segurar o choro mas não conseguiu.

Aquelas palavras: """"Isso é mulher sem homem, pode escrever o que digo....""" não saiam da cabeça dela e ela as repetiu para Harry e ele explodiu

---- quem elas pensam que são para agredirem uma pessoa desta maneira? Você não fez nada, não se levantou, não rebateu este veneno todo? Não acredito!!! Ele estava de pé e passava a mão nos cabelos e indignado disse:

--- Não me fala que você acreditou neste monte de baboseiras Mione.. foi por isso que chorou?

--- Harry não deixei de dar razão a elas, realmente não tenho ninguém, nenhum amor, todos os meus relacionamentos não viram nada.. e eu acho que em parte elas tem razão.. foi por isso que chorei.. porque há um fundo de verdade nisso tudo...

Ele a olhou indignado, ainda estava inflamado com estas pessoas que a fizeram chorar, ele se sentou no sofá pegou na mão dela e disse:

--- Escuta Mione, onde está aquela menina linda e inteligente que conheci minha vida toda, hein? Cadê aquela mulher decidida que não se deixava abalar por qualquer coisa ... cadê?

--- Ficou enterrada há muito tempo, atrás de uma mentira inventada pra se safar de algumas cantadas baratas.. e fugir de mim mesma...

--- Mione você só não tem um namorado por que não quer, é linda, sensual, inteligente, tem tudo que um homem admira...

Ela olhou pra ele, e seus olhos diziam, ou melhor gritavam dizendo que não tinha ninguém porque seu coração já estava ocupado...

Ele pareceu perceber, e chegou mais perto dela e disse:

--- Me promete que não vai deixar isto te abalar por favor...encostou o rosto no dela e falou ao ouvido dela: Você é a mulher que todo homem sonha?

Ela o encarou e disse:

--- Você fala isso pra me agradar e também porque é meu amigo ...não é assim Harry

--- Hermione você está precisando de alguém para te guiar nesta jornada pra voltar a se descobrir meu anjo, e esta pessoa sou eu...

Ela sorriu e ele tornou:

--- Falo sério, será que só eu vejo que mulher linda e sexy que você é... ele encostou o rosto nela e ela sentiu a barba dele que estava por fazer, roçar seu rosto e se arrepiou ele foi aos poucos chegando mais perto e distribuindo beijos pela face molhada dela e dizendo:

---- Você é fantástica... esta brincadeira de namorado está mexendo mais do que ele gostaria de admitir..., procurou o caminho da boca dela e não encontrou resistência, beijaram –se novamente com vontade, agora ele a conduziu para o sofá.. ela sentiu as costas serem tocadas pelo sofá e logo o corpo de Harry estava parcialmente sobre o dela, e ela não se importou, ela se colou mais a ele, ela precisava daquilo... ela precisava dele..

Ele começou a passear com a língua pelo pescoço dela, e se ajeitou ainda em cima dela, ofegante, ele procurou a barra da blusa dela e enveredou a mão por baixo da blusa, à procura da pele dela, ela novamente não ofereceu resistência, ele se sentia tentado a arrancar a roupa dela ali mesmo e fazer amor com ela.. ele estava totalmente entregue.

Hermione percebeu a ereção dele e se contraiu involuntariamente, ele se afastou um pouco e disse no ouvido dela:

--- Veja só o que você faz comigo querida.. e ficou olhando a reação dela

Ela ficou desconcertada e tentou sair daquela posição, mas ele foi firme...

--- Mione não é vergonha nenhuma deixar um homem excitado, e pelo que percebi você faz isto muito bem...

--- Mas tem muita diferença em deixar um.. um.. amigo assim...

--- Amigo Mione ? Acho que deixamos um pouco aquela amizade fraternal há muito tempo... disse ele com a voz rouca se apossando novamente da boca dela, ela gemeu baixinho e ele perdeu o controle de suas ações novamente... ele se deitou de novo sobre ela, que agora se ajeitava para melhor sentir o moreno, ele puxou a blusa dela para cima e a tirou...

Ele a olhava, o peito dela arfava visivelmente, além da excitação ele percebia nervosismo, beijou-a vagarosamente e aos poucos foi tocando o abdome dela, uma das mãos se pousou no seio dela e este gesto dele desencadeou uma onda de prazer em Hermione que ele ficou encantado ao observar as reações do corpo dela ao mero toque dele.. ele a olhou novamente e ela assentiu com a cabeça.. ela tirou o sutiã dela, devagar, como se abrisse um presente...

Ele ficou encantado.. não sabia que uma mulher podia ser tão suave e tão sensual ao mesmo tempo.. ele tocou um dos bicos dela que estava túrgido, ela gemeu alto, e este foi o sinal para que ele se apossasse com a língua de um dos seios dela,, aquilo foi torturante, ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, precisava tocá-lo...  
Ele a ajudou-a a tirar a camisa dele, ela agora passeava com as mãos pelo torso do moreno, estavam totalmente entregues.

Ele se ajeitou entre as pernas dela e pressionou sua ereção contra ela e ela gemeu novamente, ele ainda se deliciava com suas novas descobertas... aquilo estava esquentando, ele estava prestes a fazer amor com Hermione... e isto não o assustou, era tudo que ele queria naquele momento...

Ele levou uma das mãos no intuito de tirar a calça dela e ela se assustou de verdade.. aquilo estava indo longe demais.. e ela empurrou ele delicadamente e disse:

--- Não Harry, por favor..

--- Por que não querida? Hein? Não me deseja como te desejo? Disse ele pousando um beijo no seio dela.

---- Desejo, desejo muito... mas acontece que eu... eu não estou protegida...

---- Isso Mione a gente dá um jeito.. você sabe...

---- Não Harry eu.. ai não sei como te dizer isso.. mas ...

--- Mas ?

Ela respirou fundo e disse:

--- Eu nunca fiz isso na minha vida, pronto falei....disse ela nervosa

--- Céus Hermione, você é virgem? Disse ele o mais calmamente que pode...

---- Sou , e o que é que tem? Não sou uma aberração da natureza.. só não encontrei o cara certo só isso... e eu

--- Hei, calma, não vejo mal nenhum nisto não.. pelo contrário.. eu jamais imaginei, pensei que o Rony, você sabe vocês ficaram tanto tempo juntos...

---- É mas não tinha tesão.. não tinha , não tinha...

--- Não tinha tudo isto que rolou aqui nesta sala hoje?

---- Exatamente.... me desculpe...

--- Não tens que pedir desculpas meu anjo... eu ... céus .. você me surpreende...

Ele se sentou e a ajudou a se sentar.. ela estava envergonhada, estava ali quase nua, na frente do homem que sempre amara e confessara que era virgem.. era no mínimo broxante pra um homem no auge da excitação ouvir isto de uma mulher - ela pensava..

--- Hei, deixe que eu ajudo você com isto, ele estava com o sutiã dela nas mãos, e ela ficou vermelha, ele chegou perto dela e colocou a peça nela e a virou de costas para abotoar e começou a beija-la distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço e ombros, dizendo:

--- Relaxa linda.. isto não é problema nenhum.. eu achei isso no mínimo fantástico...ele a virou para ele:

--- Harry, não sei o que está acontecendo mas...

---- Nem eu Mione, e acredite.. nunca uma mulher me deixou neste estado que estou agora, neste estado que estou desde a vez que nos beijamos pela primeira vez...portanto vamos deixar acontecer hum? Sem preconceitos.... vamos devagar... vamos como você quiser....

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele a puxou para cima, foram em direção aos quartos, e ele disse:

--- Agora linda, eu vou te colocar na cama.. e vou ficar te olhando até você dormir... não vou ser o causador de mais uma noite de insônia sua... vem vamos.... e ela foi.. sem resistência e sem dúvida alguma...

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x


	3. A noite

GENTE VOU AVISAR DE NOVO, ESTE CAPÍTULO É TODO NC . SE NÃO CURTEM PULEM TODINHO....  
BJOCAS FER -  
P.S. : CARENTE DE COMENTÁRIOS...  
MEUS AGRADECIMENTOS À TELMA QUE CORRIGIU ESTE CAPÍTULO DA FIC INTEIRINHO PRA MIM!!!! TE ADORO AMIGA!!!

Ele se sentou e a ajudou a se sentar.. ela estava envergonhada, estava ali quase nua, na frente do homem que sempre amara e a quem confessara ser virgem.. era no mínimo broxante pra um homem no auge da excitação ouvir isto de uma mulher - ela pensava..

--- Hei, deixe que eu ajudo você com isto, ele estava com o sutiã dela nas mãos, e ela ficou vermelha, ele chegou perto dela e colocou a peça nela e a virou de costas para abotoar e começou a beija-la distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço e ombros, dizendo:

--- Relaxa linda.. isto não é problema nenhum.. eu achei isso no mínimo fantástico...ele a virou para ele:

--- Harry, não sei o que está acontecendo mas...

---- Nem eu Mione, e acredite.. nunca uma mulher me deixou neste estado que estou agora, neste estado que estou desde a vez que nos beijamos pela primeira vez...portanto vamos deixar acontecer hum? Sem preconceitos.... vamos devagar... vamos como você quiser....

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele a puxou para cima, foram em direção aos quartos, e ele disse:

--- Agora linda, eu vou te colocar na cama.. e vou ficar te olhando até você dormir... não vou ser o causador de mais uma noite de insônia sua... vem vamos.... e ela foi.. sem resistência e sem dúvida alguma...

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x

Subiram as escadas abraçados, e Harry abriu a porta do quarto dela e a fez entrar... a cama dela estava desarrumada ainda, levantara com tanta pressa que a deixara assim.

Ela se virou pra ele e disse:

---- Escute, Harry, não precisa ficar aqui comigo não, eu estou bem...prometo que não vou ter insônia. ... No fundo não era isso que ela queria dizer, mas não sabia se ia se controlar muito tendo seu amigo deitado do lado dela na cama dela até ela adormecer... ela não iria dormir nunca!!

---- Shhhh!! Quietinha... Vá se trocar porque eu já estou de pijama, enquanto eu dou um jeito nesta cama - dizendo isto deu um selinho nela e se virou para arrumar a cama.

Ela resignadamente foi até o closet, não iria usar de suas artimanhas e colocar algo sexy para dormir... Mas tudo que ela tinha era sexy - uma maneira de se sentir feminina dizia ela... no seu quarto... Só pra ela..

Conseguiu escolher uma camisola que não fosse muito sensual, não era transparente mas tinha um decote imenso nas costas... azul marinho com alças de pérolas minúsculas...

Foi até o banheiro e de longe observava Harry arrumando a cama, ele havia trocado os lençóis.. aquele homem não existia!!!

Ela se demorou um pouco no banheiro, queria se recompor um pouco, tinha ficado muito excitada com tudo que havia acontecido minutos atrás... Ela voltou ao quarto, e não encontrou Harry lá e ficou um pouco decepcionada, mas ele estava adentrando o quarto com duas canecas fumegantes de chá.

---Uau linda!!!! Você está um espetáculo!!!

Hermione corou.

---- Harry esta é a camisola mais discreta que eu tenho!!

--- Definitivamente preciso vasculhar seu guarda-roupa então... Deve ter coisas aí de cair o queixo.

Hermione não respondeu, foi até ele pegou sua caneca de chá e apontou com a cabeça a cama meticulosamente arrumada dizendo:

--- Você é bom nisso, melhor que eu... Sempre foi assim né, deste a época da faculdade... Você nunca saía sem arrumar seu quarto..

--- Gosto de uma cama bem feita, e confortável... Agora chega de papo, deite-se aqui, ele fez um gesto apontado o lado direito da cama, ele já estava instalado do lado esquerdo.

Ela estava apreensiva, deitou-se nos lençóis brancos e macios e relaxou... Virou-se pra ele e ficaram se olhando por um tempo. Harry também estava virado para ela com a cabeça apoiada na mão, olhando-a...

--- Você é tão linda, consegue ser linda até quando levanta... Olha que esta noite descubro seu segredo.. Ninguém acorda muito bonito pela manhã... Acho que você se ajeita de madrugada para acordar mais bonita ainda - disse ele galante.

Ela riu com gosto e disse:

---- Até parece que vou acordar de madrugada para poder me arrumar.. nem pensar... tenho o sono pesado esqueceu?

Ele acariciou o rosto dela e chegou perigosamente perto dela e disse:

---- Não dormi nada esta noite pensando no beijo que trocamos ontem.

--- Você se arrependeu? Perguntou ela apreensiva

---- Nenhum pouco, somente me surpreendi, sempre achei que este beijo rolaria entre a gente.. até acho que demorou acontecer, mas nunca achei que o beijo fosse ser tão bom... disse ele com sinceridade ainda acariciando rosto dela.

--- Então achou que eu beijava mal? - disse ela fingindo indignação

Ele chegou mais perto dela e a puxou para si e disse:

--- Não, só nunca imaginei que haveria tanto desejo entre nós.. que aquele beijo iria desencadear uma série de outros eventos...

---- Outros eventos - disse ela tentando se controlar, ele agora beijava vos cabelos dela..

--- É querida, flores, jantares, beijos e cama....

Ela se assustou com a última palavra, ela não pedira pra ele dormir ali, ele não podia acusá-la de sedução... Se bem que ela não fizera nada pra impedir, estava achando uma delícia ....

---- Cama Sr. Potter? Não fomos pra cama!!!

--- Só não transamos porque você ainda é virgem, porque se não fosse estaríamos até agora lá embaixo.. Confesse Hermione você também me deseja, tanto quanto eu a desejo.

---- Concordo com você... você é tão bom assim?

---- Porque pergunta? Não costumo receber reclamações ! disse ele

--- Se estivéssemos envolvidos, neste nível, você disse que estaríamos lá embaixo até agora.. Quer dizer isso faria mais de duas horas...

---- Você ficaria espantada com o que sou capaz de fazer numa noite querida...

Ela riu gostoso, ele sabia ser charmoso e sedutor sem ser vulgar...

Ele riu junto com ela e disse:

--- Vou dormir aqui, a noite toda...

--- É mesmo, me disse que iria ficar aqui até eu pegar no sono....

--- Mudei de idéia... posso?

Ela acariciou os cabelos dele, e cansada demais pra lutar contra este sentimento que nutria há anos pelo amigo disse :

--- Pode sim!!

---- Você é linda disse ele, descendo as mãos do rosto para o pescoço dela e pousando no vale entre os seios... ela gemeu baixinho

--- Harry por favor...

---- Shhh!!! Vamos nos permitir Hermione... Temos como nos dar prazer mutuamente sem chegarmos até o final...

----Não sei se consigo - disse ela abrindo os olhos e encontrando aquele par de olhos que a deixava sem fôlego.

---- Você sabe do que eu estou falando não é? Disse ele acariciando um dos seios dela por cima da camisola...

--- Sei... Sou virgem e não santa.. tive meus momentos de intimidade também.. Só não cheguei até o fim - só isso - disse ela indignada. Não queria que ele pensasse que ela era uma santinha... Mas que acreditasse que ela tivera uma vida quase sexualmente ativa... Ela não estava mentindo... Tivera suas intimidades com Rony e Viktor... Mas nunca partilhara daquele tipo de intimidade que estavam tendo... Intimidade com cumplicidade potencializada pelo desejo de anos ....

Harry se sentiu intimamente enciumado.. Então quer dizer que ele não era o primeiro homem a tocá-la? Quem teria sido.. Ele resolveu não perguntar.. Achou melhor seguir por outro caminho, iria mostrar a ela a diferença...

Ele se apossou da boca dela e a beijou com paixão, as mãos dele passeavam pelas costas nuas dela, e ela sem pudor nenhum abriu a camisa do pijama dele...

Se acariciavam e se beijavam com uma intimidade recém descoberta, mas que causava verdadeira devastação aos sentidos dos dois. Harry se sentiu desfalecer... Ele a desejava, precisava dela, por completo...

Ele abaixou as alças da camisola dela e foi descendo a sua boca até os seios dela, passeava os lábios pelos seios rosados e túrgidos dela, ele estava impressionado com as reações dela... Ela arqueava o corpo pra trás ao mesmo tempo em que se agarrava nele...

Ele terminou de descer a camisola dela e a deixara somente de calcinha... E que calcinha pensara ele...

Ele ficou olhando-a como se tivesse ganhado um presente...

Ela ficou constrangida, nem Rony nem Viktor tiveram tal reação... E ela ficou imaginando o que ele estava pensando, emtão se encolheu um pouco diante do olhar de desejo dele...

Ele se deitou ao lado dela e a puxou para cima dele. Agora ela podia senti-lo por inteiro... e disse:

--- Mione, o que está pensando? Hein linda? Disse ele mordiscando o lábio inferior dela...

--- Sinceramente Harry.. disse ele ofegante... estou pensando no que você deve estar achando de mim... céus .. Como evoluímos do beijo até aqui em tão pouco tempo???

Ele a puxou mais para si, como se isso fosse possível, e disse:

---- Não estou pensando nada... Ou melhor penso que sou o homem mais sortudo deste mundo em ter você assim comigo... e penso também em quem mais te tocou... Isso me ferve o sangue - confessou ele.

--- Nunca vivi nada parecido... nunca.. não nesta intensidade...

Harry sorriu e disse no ouvido dela:

--- Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida e não vou estragar tudo isto sendo precipitado disse ele deitando-a na cama...

Ela ficou meio decepcionada, achando que o moreno iria parar por ali, mas foi momentâneo, pois ele começou a explorar o corpo dela com as mãos, com uma habilidade e sensibilidade que Hermione nunca vira, ele a tocava como se ela fosse de cristal.. mas ao mesmo tempo demonstrava todo desejo que ele tinha por ela...

Eles se movimentavam numa dança erótica alucinante... ele chegou no ouvido dela e disse:

--- Deixa eu amar você... vamos do jeito que você quiser... devagar... leve o tempo que levar...mas não me peça para parar agora, eu preciso te sentir e te tocar... disse ele...

Ela segurou o rosto dele com ambas mãos e disse:

--- Não vou pedir...- e ousadamente o pressionou contra si, sentindo toda excitação de Harry

Ele entendeu, e gemeu alto.. Ela estava adorando aquilo, nunca nenhum homem correspondera a suas carícias como ele...

Ele começou a tirar a calcinha dela.. Ela ofegava baixinho...

Ele tirou a peça que faltava com delicadeza, admirando cada contorno dela.. Ela tremia e ele a abraçou...

Ela o beijou com um desejo renovado.. Estava nua, na cama com o amor de sua vida... Só tinha um problema... Ela não estava protegida... Sabia que isto não seria problema para Harry..

Ele começou a acariciar e sentiu que ela estava já úmida devido aos arroubos de paixão de minutos atrás... Ele sorriu intimamente... Estava ali acariciando a única mulher com quem ele gostaria de partilhar a cama naquele momento.. Mais nada o interessava...

Ela sussurrou pra ele:

--- Você está com roupas demais Harry!!! Quero te ver nu...

Ele sorriu, adorava a sinceridade erótica dela... Adorou ouvir que ela gostaria de vê-lo nu.

Ele se ajoelhou na cama e tirou a calça do pijama, estava de cueca ainda, e ela ficou admirando aquela perfeição... Contemplando-o pois ele estava acabando de tirar a cueca e céus ele era mais do que ela poderia imaginar!!!

Ele não deu muito tempo dela pensar, e se deitou sobre ela, e recomeçou as carícias...que agora estavam cada vez mais íntimas... Harry queria sentir o gosto dela.. queria senti-la estremecer, desceu os beijos da boca, para os seios, dos seios para o ventre e do ventre para a intimidade de Hermione, que acolheu o carinho sem pudor nenhum... Harry estava amando cada reação dela...

Harry tinha um ponto forte, tinha um auto-controle invejável, tanto de suas ações quanto de suas reações... Mas ali ele estava se esforçando ao máximo para não fazer de Hermione sua ... Sabia que teria que ir com calma...

Ela gemia, deixando-o mais louco, ele intensificara as carícias, e a explorava com a língua de uma maneira que Hermione jamais imaginou ser tocada... Ela estava com o ventre em chamas... Ele sabia como tocá-la... ela jamais tivera um orgasmo com nenhum dos namorados, e aquilo que Harry estava fazendo estava deixando-a sem fala e ela sentiu um onda de prazer percorrer todo seu corpo começando do seu ventre e espalhando por todo seu corpo.. Ela quase perdeu os sentidos, e sentiu que seu sexo pulsava devido ao orgasmo que Harry acabara de proporcionar a ela.. Ele a tocava suavemente.. Sabia que ela tivera um orgasmo.. E adorou saborear cada momento com ela..

Ela arfava ruidosamente e passou a mão nos cabelos dele e disse:

--- Quero te provar também... disse ela cheia de desejo

--- Então vem querida, sou todo seu... disse ele se deitando em sinal de rendição...

Ela se virou e se ajoelhou na cama... Se ela tivesse noção de como estava linda.. Ele estava se segurando para não agarrar ela de novo e recomeçar as carícias...

--- Não sei como Harry, eu..

--- Querida, siga seus instintos femininos...

Ela resolveu saborear o moreno como sempre sonhara, como sempre lera nas revistas... Ela subiu no ventre dele e começou a beijá-lo sensualmente, Harry a acariciava nas costas.. Ela foi descendo os beijos até chegar nos mamilos dele... Ela lera um dia que pra dar prazer a um homem ela tinha quer morder um pouquinho mais forte o mamilo dele, e foi o que ela fez e funcionou maravilhosamente.. Ele gemeu alto e arqueou as costas pra trás.. Ela se divertiu ali um pouco com as reações dele...

Ela estava excitada de novo.. Mas queria prová-lo... Foi descendo para aquela barriga perfeita e percorria com a língua cada músculo dele, desceu pelo caminho de pêlos, beijando-o suavemente... e chegou onde queria...

Ele tinha uma virilha linda, com os pêlos em ordem, uma perna musculosa e seu sexo pulsava de desejo.. Ela queria prová-lo.. Será que ele a acharia ousada por fazer isso com ele... Ela queria tanto.... Ele fizera com ela, e ela tivera um prazer imenso...

Ela o olhava e começou a se abaixar, até tocar o sexo dele com as mãos.. Ele gemeu alto... e segurou os lençóis e foi o sinal verde para que ela prosseguisse... Ela se abaixou e o provou... Ele foi nas nuvens e voltou, ela estava adorando as reações dele, e adorando aquilo que estava fazendo.. Ela mudava o ritmo conforme as reações dele...

Ele estava prestes a explodir de prazer e a avisou sobre isso. Mas ela retrucou:

--- Quero te provar e quero te provar por completo...

Ele com muito custo, perguntou:

--- Tem certeza querida?

--- Tenho... goze pra mim Harry...

Ele não agüentou mais, e gozou... Hermione sentiu o líquido invadir sua boca e o saboreou sem pudor nenhum.. Ele ficou observando aquela cena e sabia que tinha sido algo inusitado e único pra ele...

Ele a puxou para si, e a beijou.... E recomeçou uma série de carícias incendiando ainda mais o corpo da morena... Recomeçaram tudo de novo.. Harry a explorava mais uma vez com as mãos e com a boca...

Ela se abria pra ele e pediu num sussurro:

--- Gostaria de sentir você um pouco dentro de mim...

Harry nem pestanejou.. Estava adorando ver Hermione pedir o que queria... Ele tinha que ser delicado com ela e assim o fez, a penetrou com um dedo, até o limite que ele achara seguro.. Ela se contorcia... Ele fazia movimentos de vai e vem e ela o acompanhava... Estava alucinante... Ela gozou novamente e ele junto com ela...

Ficaram abraçados, sem falar nada... Até se acalmarem completamente...

Ela não sabia o que dizer.. Tinha partilhado de uma intimidade que jamais partilhara com ninguém e que sabia que jamais se repetiria com outro homem.  
Ela disse:

--- Harry.. eu ...

--- Não precisa falar nada meu anjo... Precisávamos disto.. Precisávamos demais... Eu simplesmente tenho fome de você...

--- Eu também....

Ele a carregou para o banheiro e se acariciaram debaixo do chuveiro.. Voltaram para a cama... Mas nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir, não com a noite toda a favor deles e com mais descobertas a fazer....

x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
CENAS DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

A notícia correu pelo prédio todo como um rastilho de pólvora. Collen estava na recepção quando um homem de terno escuro e camisa azul clara.. Como seus olhos se aproximaram.. Ela nunca vira algo tão perfeito.. Parecia anúncio de revista....

--- Por favor gostaria de falar com a ...

---- O Sr. é ?

--- Harry Potter.

--- De que empresa?

---- Sou o namorado dela, vim buscá-la pro almoço. Você poderia me anunciar, por favor?

A recepcionista estava parada, olhando para Harry que levantou uma sobrancelha...

Collen escutara tudo. Ele perguntara por Hermione, e estava com um buquê de flores nas mãos!! Se intitulara namorado dela ... Não podia ser.

Ela avisou todas as cobras do departamento, todos no prédio sabiam que tinha um homem querendo falar com Hermione...

GENTE, TO CARENTE DEMAIS DE COMENTÁRIOS. ESTOU TRABALHANDO FEITO UMA ELFA DOMÉSTICA E TENTANDO ATUALIZAR AS FICS E NEM SEI SE ESTÃO GOSTANDO!! BUAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ´  
( to carente não esquentem a cabeça) BEIJOS, AMO A TODOS, MESMO SEM COMENTÁRIOS...


	4. O almoço

VOU AVISAR DE NOVO... TEM NC.. UM POUQUINHO, MAS TEM ..  
AH E PIOR .. TEM MUITO VENENO ESCORRENDO PELA BOCA DAS "AMIGAS" DE MIONE E INVEJA CORRE SOLTA.. FAZER O QUE NÉ ... FATOS DA VIDA REAL COLOCADOS NUMA FIC...

ENJOY....

Harry e Hermione estavam ao mesmo tempo extasiados com o que estava acontecendo.

Harry nunca estivera com ninguém como Hermione, nunca sentira nada igual por mulher nenhuma. Ela correspondia às carícias dele sem pudor, como se não houvesse amanhã.. e ele estava encantado com aquilo.

Ela por sua vez se deixou levar.. se levar pelo momento, pelos anos de desejo aprisionado, e pela vontade que ela sentia de ficar perto dele.. ela queria mais..

Era quase quatro horas da manhã quando ela e Harry adormeceram um nos braços do outro. Ela tinha uma reunião com Mr. Smith as 08:00 e não podia se atrasar.. ele sabia disto..

Ela acordou, e não queria abrir os olhos, não queria descobrir que tudo que ela vivera aquela noite tivesse sido um sonho.. mas ela sabia que não era, tinha consicência do seu corpo nú na cama e sentia o perfume de Harry.. como iria encará-lo depois de tudo que tinha acontecido... mas ele também a desejara... não foi uma coisa unilateral... e céus ele era realmente fantástico... não chegaram até o fim, mas se amaram de maneira única...

Ela rolou para o lado da cama esperando encontrar o corpo quente dele e se assustou, o lado de Harry estava vazio e ela sentiu um vazio no peito, abriu os olhos rapidamente e procurou pelo moreno no quarto e apurou os ouvidos para ouvir se havia algum barulho no banheiro... ela se sentiu mal.. mas não por muito tempo... havia um bilhete no travesseiro dizendo:

"""""" Querida, nem ouse se levantar sem meu beijo de bom dia!!!  
Estou lá embaixo preparando nosso café!!!  
Com Amor  
Harry

Ele era realmente metódico e a conhecia como ninguém, sabia que ela iria se apavorar se não o visse do lado quando acordasse por isso ele deixou o bilhete. Aliás ela tinha uma gaveta cheia com bilhetes de Harry, os colecionava deste a época da faculdade... nunca jogara nenhum fora... se levantou rapidamente e correu para o chuveiro, ele disse que voltaria e ela queria estar cheirosa pra recebê-lo.

Saiu do chuveiro enrolada na toalha quando o viu entrando quarto adentro com uma bandeja de café da manhã cheia de coisas gostosas..

Ele colocou a bandeja de lado e se encaminhou para ela sorrindo e disse:

--- Dormiu bem querida?

---- Sim, maravilhosamente bem.. o pouco que dormi... aliás não foi o Sr. que disse que não queria ser o causador de mais uma noite de insônia minha hein Sr. Potter? - disse ela abraçando-o

--- Querida, bendita insônia esta de ontem à noite... não me importaria de tê-la toda noite.. e você, disse ele mordiscando a orelha dela..

--- Nem eu. Harry .. acho que precisamos conversar...

--- Não Mione, não precisamos, tudo que havia de ser dito foi dito ontem sem palavras, portanto não pertube esta cabecinha procurando explicações para o que não tem explicação...

--- Mas.. como ficamos? Eu me sinto confusa...

---- Ficamos assim.. eu e você juntos como sempre, só com um detalhe a mais, agora a gente partilha a mesma cama pois, já faço parte de sua vida há um bom tempo... disse ele beijando a testa dela..

---- Detalhe? Um detalhe que faz toda a diferença... amigos.. amigos não dormem juntos... não como ficamos ontem à noite..

--- Não sou mais seu amigo.. lembra? Sou seu namorado.. ou já me exonerou do cargo?

--- Não... mas este namoro é pra calar a boca daquelas jararacas do escritório..

--- Ah é Mione? Só isso? Não posso assumir o posto em definitivo? Que eu saiba o lugar está vago.. e meu coração já não está mais vazio...

--- O que você quer dizer? Não estou entendendo - disse Mione com cautela... ela havia entendido mas não estava acreditando...

---- Não sabia que você ficava lerdinha sem café da manhã... - disse ele sorrindo e se desvencilhando dela e pegando a bandeja de café e colocando na cama..

Se voltou pra ela, a pegou no colo e disse:

--- Quero o posto definitivo de namorado seu.. deu pra entender ou quer mais um bilhetinho? disse ele provocando-a com a barba por fazer, esfregando no pescoço dela..

Ela se arrepiou e disse:

--- Tem certeza Harry, não quero que se precipite somente porque passamos a noite juntos..

--- Acho que você esta precisando comer... Hermione tudo que eu faço é muito bem feito, sem arrependimentos ou precipitações... portanto.. aceita ser minha namorada?

Ela puxou-o pelo pescoço e o beijou dizendo:

--- Claro que aceito... mas você não está comprometido com ninguém?

--- Não, minha vida amorosa até semana passada estava calma ... agora agitou-se de vez...

Os olhos dela brilharam e ele colocou uma uva na boca dela. A bandeja estava farta, e ele havia colocado um bilhete debaixo de uma xícara dizendo:

""" Vale uma rosa"""

Ela riu pois ele explicou que como não tinha nenhuma para colocar.. achou melhor colocar o bilhete, assim ele ficaria devendo uma rosa pra ela...

Tomaram café juntos... ela se levantou, tirou a bandeja e ele ficou observando ela:

--- Você tem noção de que horas são Harry?

--- Sete e meia da manhã... ainda dá tempo disse ele se levantando...

--- Tempo do que querido?

--- Tempo de te ter mais um pouquinho disse ele, tirando a toalha do corpo dela..

Ela gemeu, ele passeava com a mão por todos os recantos do corpo dela até que ele se levantou e pegou o pote de mel dizendo:

--- Esqueci de comer mel no café da manhã... e eu adoro mel.. então.... dizendo isto ele despejou um fio fino de mel nos seios, no ventre e no sexo de Hermione que se arrepiou com o contato da guloseima e com a ousadia de Harry...

Ele começou literalmente a saboreá-la, cada gosta de mel tirada do corpo significava um gemido de Hermione.. Harry também estava enlouquecendo e deixou o melhor para o final.. Hermione perdera a conta de quantos orgasmos tivera em uma só noite...

Ele estava de calça de pijama ainda e ela rolou pra cima dele tirando a última peça do moreno dizendo:

--- Minha vez..

--- Já te falei querida... Sou todo seu...

E ela repetiu o mesmo ritual dele.. e o saboreou de forma única... depois foram ambos para o banho. Ele foi para o quarto dele se trocar e sairam juntos para o trabalho..

Na garagem eles se despediram com um beijo e com promessas de uma noite fantástica que estava por vir...

Hermione estava saltitante... feliz.. com um brilho novo nos olhos quando chegou na empresa.

Todos notaram..

Ela foi direto falar com Mr. Smith e passou a manhã inteira no escritório dele, e isto deixava as cobras de plantão totalmente desesperadas.

Havia até uma bolsa de apostas, que era coordenada por Collen onde a maioria dos funcionários apostavam que Hermione não levaria ninguém para a festa.. inventaria algo.. como em todos os anos...

Somente Julie e Peter não entraram na aposta. Julie a avisara da aposta... mas Hermione nem deu bola.. nada mais importava.. importava que agora ela e Harry estavam juntos.. por quanto tempo ? Ela não queria pensar.. não iria pensar nisso... não agora.. não hoje...

X//X/X/X/X  
A notícia correu pelo prédio todo como um rastilho de pólvora. Collen estava na recepção quando um homem de terno escuro e camisa azul clara.. como seus olhos se aproximaram.. Ela nunca vira algo tão perfeito.. Parecia anúncio de revista....

--- Por favor gostaria de falar com a ...

---- O Sr. é ?

--- Harry Potter.

--- De que empresa?

---- Sou o namorado dela, vim buscá-la pro almoço. Você poderia me anunciar, por favor?

A recepcionista estava parada, olhando para Harry que levantou uma sobrancelha...

Collen escutara tudo. Ele perguntara por Hermione, e estava com um buquê de flores nas mãos!! Se intitulara namorado dela ... Não podia ser.

Ela avisou todas as cobras do departamento, todos no prédio sabiam que tinha um homem querendo falar com Hermione...

A recepcionista anunciou-o para Julie que ficou radiante e avisou Hermione que o namorado dela estava subindo.. ela estava saindo da sala do Sr. Smith, quase todos os funcionários avisados do evento estavam no corredor, cada qual com sua desculpa.. tirar um xerox, tomar café, visitar o outro departamento.. a movimentação era grande.. Collen subiu o mais rápido que pôde ... ela tentara pegar o mesmo elevador que Harry mas ele havia apertado o botão de fechar a porta quando a viu se encaminhando para o elevador... ele tinha faro para reconhecer gente falsa...

A porta do elevador se abriu e automaticamente todas as cabeças do corredor se viraram para lá.. e a cena que viram era digna de filmes românticos.. um homem lindo, com um buquê pequeno de rosas muito vermelhas na mão.. procurando por alguém.. quando seus olhos a localizaram ele se encaminhou decidido para ela...

Ela estava paralisada.. não conseguia sair do lugar.. Mr. Smith olhou para Harry e sorriu e quebrando o clima de tensão que estava no corredor falou:

--- Harry... Harry Potter, você por aqui?

--- Mr. Smith, é um prazer revê-lo - disse Harry estendendo a mão e cumprimentando o patrão de Hermione com muita intimidade.

--- Há quanto tempo não nos vemos.. se bem que estou precisando de seus serviços novamente..mas que bom ventos te trazem aqui ?

--- Bom ventos nada Mr. Smith.. e sim esta linda mulher aqui do seu lado.. vim buscar Hermione para almoçar... ficamos de jantar hoje mas terei que viajar.. portanto vim me desculpar.. não quero minha namorada brava comigo este final de semana e dizendo isto se encaminhou para ela e beijou sua mão..

As cobras de plantão já haviam se juntado e isso não passou desapercebido por Harry, nem por Mr. Smith

--- Você e Hermione juntos? Que prazer saber disto... esta menina vale ouro...

--- Eu sei - disse ele olhando-a com extremo carinho..

--- Vou deixá-los à vontade.. querida... está tudo certo com a campanha.. não tenha pressa em voltar do almoço..

---- Obrigada Mr. Smith... - ela pegou na mão de Harry e literalmente desfilou com ele pelo corredor...

--- Estas rosas são pra você.. fiquei te devendo uma hoje de manhã se lembra? disse ele galante entregando o buquê.

Ela sorriu e disse:

--- Me lembro sim.. me lembro muito bem... vamos tomar um café?

Ele se encaminharam para a cafeteria, lá estavam agrupadas as cobras de plantão.. ela nem precisou avisar Harry, ele já as identificara!

Elas olhavam para ele incrédulas... como um homem daquele, que se mostrava tão apaixonado poderia namorar aquela garota! pensava Mary

--- Querida, terei que ir hoje para Oxford, mas já estarei de volta amanhã... tenho uma audência pela manhã, mais precisamente as 07:00h e não poderei estar em casa hoje. Mas promento compensar na noite de amanhã, disse ele segurando-a pela cintura e dando um selinho nela...

--- Ah que pena!!! Jura? Hoje era seu dia de fazer o jantar - disse ela sorrindo...

--- Eu sei... compenso isto na sexta... e cochichou no ouvido dela: compenso cama, mesa e banho - combinado?

--- Combinado!!! Agora vamos almoçar... estou faminta...

Sairam de mãos dadas da cafeteria. Hermione passou pela sua sala, apresentou Harry a Julie que ficou encantada com o moreno e feliz por aquela visita.. pediu para Julie arrumar as flores em um vaso e colocar na mesa dela.

Ele percorreu os olhos pela sala dela e viu que suas rosas e seus chocolates estavam meticulosamente arrumados e que seu cartão estava apoiado em um porta retratos.. mas ele não via quem estava no porta retrato...

Ela pegou a bolsa e ele pegou a mao dela, se despediram de Julie e sairam pelo corredor de mãos dadas.. ela passou por Peter e piscou para ele.. ele estava adorando aquilo...Hermione não merecia ser tratada daquela maneira por aquelas mulheres sem caráter...

x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x//x

Já no carro, ele abriu a porta do carro para ela e antes de dar tempo de ela se sentar, ele a beijou com ardor... ela quase desfaleceu.. tamanho era o desejo contido naquele beijo...

Colleen e Mary tinham seguido o casal e estavam atrás de uma pliastra olhando a reação dos dois, e ficaram sem fala com aquele beijo..

Mione tinha percebido que estavam sendo seguidos, e tinha quase certeza que era uma das duas ou as duas....

Mas durante o beijo ela não se lembrou de nada.. só que desejava muito aquele homem.... ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela:

---Você me deixa louco... você acha mesmo que eu iria viajar sem te dar um beijo de despedida?

Ela estava sem fôlego e perguntou:

---- Onde vamos?

Ele entrou no Jaguar prata e saiu vagarosamente da garagem... e viu duas sombras pelo retrovisor... e arqueou a sombrancelha para Hermione.

--- São elas sim.. estas duas... acredita que tá rolando um bolão de apostas para ver se eu vou ou não levar alguém na festa e qual desculpa eu usarei?

Ele ficou furioso e disse:

--- Não gosto nem de ouvir estas coisas.. me deixa louco.. estas mulheres fazendo isto com você... meu sangue ferve...

--- Calma querido.. você não me respondeu... onde vamos?

Ele sorriu e disse:

--- Hotel Savoy.. o melhor filé da Grã Bretanha...

--- Uau!!! Vamos almoçar lá?

--- Melhor querida.. vamos nos hospedar lá... pelo menos por 3 horas...

--- Hospedar? Como assim?

--- Hospedar como Sr. e Sra Potter.. já pedi o almoço, vão entregar no nosso quarto - disse ele olhando para o relógio.. E uma hora destas deve estar ficando pronto.. daí teremos toda privacidade que precisamos para curtirmos juntos estas horas que faltam pra o meu avião sair...

As pernas de Hermione começaram a tremer.. céus ele estava levando aquilo realmente á serio e parecia a querer tanto quanto ela a ele...

Não deu tempo de pensar mais, já estava na porta do hotel.. Harry saiu, deixou o carro na porta para o manobrista e Harry abriu a porta para ela descer..

Entraram no saguão luxuoso do hotel..

Ela estava trêmula ainda, e ele apertou ainda mais sua mão...

Chegou na recepção e disse:

--- Reserva em nome de Sr. e Sra. Potter...e por favor verifique se o almoço que pedi já será servido...

--- Sr. Potter.. aqui.. está tudo pronto.. a cozinha será avisada para levar o almoço dentro de 10 minutos para o Sr. dizendo isto entregou um cartão para Harry.

Eles subiram no elevador juntos.. ele a abraçava e dizia:

--- Não consigo ficar longe de você por muito tempo.. quando fui avisado desta audiência fiquei chateado.. e quero minimizar este tempo que estaremos longe - dizendo isto a beijou com paixão...

As pernas dela amoleceram e ele a abraçou mais forte e ela disse:

--- Eu também não consigo ficar muito tempo de você...

--- Eu sei - disse ele sorrindo

O elevador se abriu.. se dirigiram para o quarto. Era soberbo, não era á toa que aquele era o melhor hotel de Londres.

Chegaram na suíte, e Harry tirou o paletó e o colocou sobre uma cadeira Luis XV que tinha perto da janela.

Ela estava admirando o quarto quando a campanhia tocou...

Ele foi atender e era já o serviço de quarto.

Almoçaram juntos.. e Harry resolveu não comentar o episódio do escritório, não queria que nada estragasse aquele almoço...

Comeram a sobremesa, um petit gateau maravilhoso. Harry a puxou pela mão e a mostrou a vista do quarto que descortinava para o Rio Tamisa.. ela estava extasiada...

Ele começou a acariciá-la na sacada, tirou o casaco dela, e ela se arrepiou e ele a abraçou mas forte dizendo:

-- Vamos entrar querida.. vou esquentar você

Ela o seguiu e ele a guiou para o quarto, a abraçou e a beijava dizendo:

--- Não consegui me concentar hoje no trabalho.. as cenas de ontem vinham na minha cabeça a todo instante e eu só queria estar aqui assim contigo...

--- Eu também.. não consegui me concentrar em nada.. ainda bem que deixei tudo pronto ontem e era só explicar pra o Mr. Smith o que preciso pra campanha.. disse ela afrouxando a gravata dele..

--- Obrigado.. detesto coisas me apertando - disse ele tirando a blusa dela de dentro da saia...

Ela desabotou a calça dele e ele tirou a blusa dela e abriu o zíper da saia, deixando-a escorregar pelo corpo dela... agora ela estava somente de lingerie.. e que lingerie..pensou ele!! Mione o surpreendia sempre

Ele ficou a observando e disse:

--- Você é linda!!! e tocou um dos seios dela com delicadeza

Ela arqueou a cabeça para trás e apoiou as duas mãos nos ombros nus dele... ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama.

Acabou de tirar o restante da roupa dela, e suas mãos passeavam torturantes pelo seu corpo, ela gemia baixinho.. ele terminou estava somente de cueca e Hermione insinuou a mão para trás apertando- o contra si. Ela queria senti-lo inteiro.. excitado.. ela queria mais...

Ele gemeu e ela inverteu as posições, passou as pernas uma de cada lado do moreno sem quebrar o beijo nenhum minuto.. ela foi descendo os beijos, e ele estava perdendo o controle, e gemia alto... ela passou a mão no membro dele, ainda por cima da cueca.. e ele suspirou novamente, ela retirou esta última peça de roupa dele e os olhares deles se encontraram e se lia somente uma coisa ... desejo

Ele habilmente inverteu as posições e começou a explorar Hermione com a língua.. era torturante.. ela chamava pelo nome dele.. e ele estava adorando aquilo.. ele chegou no ventre dela e como um prenúncio do que ia acontecer ela suspirou... ele se abaixou mais e começo a explorá-la intimamente.. ele a penetrara como na outra noite.. somente com um dedo.. ela queria mais, ele queira mais e ela agarrou a mão dele e disse:

--- Quero te sentir.. inteiro ..

Ele deitou-se sobre ela, se encaixou nela. e disse:

--- Eu sei querida.. também te quero.. mas não com pressa.. quero você inteira.. agora.. depois, o dia todo, a noite inteira... por isso não faremos amor hoje.. você não é mulher de se deixar sozinha numa cama... e eu também não estou conseguindo me segurar..

O membro dele estava encaixado às portas da virgindade dela.. ela sentia todo desejo dele... ele se segurava para não chegar até o fim... ele a excitava agora com o seu membro, mas não a penetrava.. estava sendo torturante para ambos aquele carinho... já estavam maduros num relacionamento que havia começado há muito tempo mas, que só tinha acontecido há dias atrás..

Sentí-lo todo enrigecido, no meio das pernas dela, foi mais que ela podia imaginar.. jamais imaginou que poderia ter mais prazer do que ele proporcionara na noite anterior.. mas ela estava errada..

Ele sentia o sexo dela pulsar contra o seu membro e precisou de um controle muito grande para não tomá-la como sua ali mesmo.. eles se movimentavam até que ela explodiu em prazer, fazendo-o explodir junto com ela...aquilo fora surreal para ambos..

Ele se deitou de costas e a puxou para si, beijou seus cabelos e disse:

--- Te quero tanto que chega a ser dolorido fisicamente minha linda.

--- Eu também te desejo... muito...

--- Não quero uma transa rápida e sem significados, quero algo especial para que nos lembremos disto até quando estivermos velhinhos ...

Ela rolou pra cima dele e disse:

--- E está pensando exatamente no que ?

-- Na nossa viagem de fim de ano.. ao invés de férias, lua-de-mel...

--- Perfeito.. enquanto isto.. disse ela escorregando a mão para o ventre do moreno. A gente se descobre....

Ele correpondeu imediatamente e voltaram a se concentrar em dar prazer um ao outro...

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

CENAS DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

Enquanto isto, Mary e Collen destilavam seu veneno na cafeteria do prédio.

--- Aposto que ela contratou este cara para vir aqui .... disse Collen com raiva

--- Ah Collen não sei não, aquele beijo que vimos lá embaixo parecia ser bem real...

--- Ela deve estar pagando este cara. Ninguém consegue um namorado deste calibre do dia pra noite... ela deve pagar este cara pra transar com ela.. até eu pagaria por um cara daqueles... já vi isto num filme...

Hermione havia ouvido tudo, e estava entrando porta a dentro com os cabelos molhados.. tinha acabado de sair do banho com Harry

Hermione trincou os dentes e respondeu.....

CONTINUA......

x//x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x

AI QUE MALDADE... PAREI AÍ....  
ATUALIZEI DE NOVO HOJE, A PEDIDOS DE MUITAS PESSOAS QUE QUERIAM SABER O QUE ACONTECERIA NESTE ESCRITÓRIO..  
O PIOR DE TUDO É QUE EXISTEM VÁRIAS COLLENS E MARY ESPALHADAS POR AÍ.. INFELIZMENTE....

AMO VOCÊS.. ADOREI CADA COMENTÁRIO....  
BJS A TODAS..................


	5. Declarações

Ele se deitou de costas e a puxou para si, beijou seus cabelos e disse:

--- Te quero tanto que chega a ser dolorido fisicamente minha linda.

--- Eu também te desejo... muito...

--- Não quero uma transa rápida e sem significados, quero algo especial para que nos lembremos disto até quando estivermos velhinhos ...

Ela rolou pra cima dele e disse:

--- E está pensando exatamente no que ?

-- Na nossa viagem de fim de ano.. ao invés de férias, lua-de-mel...

--- Perfeito.. enquanto isto.. disse ela escorregando a mão para o ventre do moreno. A gente se descobre....

Ele correpondeu imediatamente e voltaram a se concentrar em dar prazer um ao outro...

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

Hermione e Harry sairam do hotel mais de três horas da tarde, o vôo dele saída do aeroporto de Heathrow as cinco da tarde.

Ele pediu para que ela ficasse com o carro dele pois, ele não queria deixa-lo no aeroporto.

---- Seu carro? Seu lindo e caro Jaguar? Tá brincando?

Ele acariciou o rosto dela e disse:

--- Não o deixaria na sua mão se eu não confiasse em você. Sei que é boa motorista e além do mais, só tem uma coisa que gosto mais que esse carro...

--- É? E o que é ? Porque sei que este carro sempre foi seu sonho.

---- Assim como você...sempre foi meu sonho..

---- Vai me responder do que gosta mais que o carro?

Ele estava estacionando do carro e a puxou para si e disse:

--- De você.. você vale mais que mil jaguares juntos..

Ela ficou bamba com a declaração explícita de Harry.

--- Vai me levar lá dentro e me dar um beijo cinematográfico na sala de embarque ou está com pressa?

---- Tenho tempo suficiente, vou contigo assim diminuo um pouco a saudade.

Eles saíram do carro e foram ao check-in. Ela o acompanhou até o salão de embarque e viu que as mulheres se viravam para olhá-lo, ele era lindo, e era seu namorado, e há meia hora atrás ela estava nua na cama com ele... ela não podia se sentir melhor...

Eles se despediram com um beijo e Harry sussurou no ouvido dela:

--- Querida, te ligo à noite para conversarmos... se comporte.

--- Eu que o diga, você se comporte viu? Quando chegar vai ter que compensar este dia que está passando fora...

--- Ah eu irei.. pode apostar..

Ela sorriu e empurrou ele em direção à porta de embarque, já era a última chamada do vôo.

Ela voltou ao escritório em grande estilo. Estava com o carro de Harry, estava feliz, e com os cabelos molhados, ela tomara um banho rápido antes de sair do hotel.

Se encaminhou feliz pelo corredor para ajeitar as coisas e ir embora mais cedo, queria preparar algumas coisas em casa para receber Harry no dia seguinte.

Foi até a cozinha para tomar um café. E enquanto isto, Mary e Collen destilavam seu veneno na cafeteria do prédio.

--- Aposto que ela contratou este cara para vir aqui .... disse Collen com raiva

--- Ah Collen não sei não, aquele beijo que vimos lá embaixo parecia ser bem real...

--- Ela deve estar pagando este cara. Ninguém consegue um namorado deste calibre do dia pra noite... ela deve pagar este cara pra transar com ela.. até eu pagaria por um cara daqueles... já vi isto num filme...

Hermione havia ouvido tudo, e estava entrando porta a dentro com os cabelos molhados.. tinha acabado de sair do banho com Harry

Hermione trincou os dentes e respondeu.....

---- Collen, quanto veneno não? Mas se queres mesmo saber, se eu pagasse o Harry todas as vezes que transamos, eu não teria dinheiro nem para comprar um café, afinal de contas ele é insaciável. Coloquemos assim, se eu pagasse a ele, cada vez que trasamos US$ 100,00 eu estaria devendo a ele só hoje, por conta do nosso almoço US$ 300,00. Deu pra entender? Agora se me dá licença eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Mary e Collen estavam pálidas, e todos que estavam na cafeteria escutaram o desabafo de Hermione.

Hermione se encaminhou para sua sala e tinha vontade de chorar, ela sabia que era maldade e inveja daquelas duas... mas se sentiu mal por isso.  
Imediatamente ela se lembrou dos momentos com Harry e a tristeza sumiu como por encanto.

Foi embora, comprou várias coisas para o jantar e chegou em casa mais cedo. Sentiu um vazio, agora que estava namorando Harry e se permitia pensar mais nele durante o dia, chegar em casa e saber que ele não estaria ali era mais dolorido.

Ela guardou as compras e subiu para o banho, pegou o telefone e colocou do lado da banheira, junto com uma taça de vinho . Deitou-se na água quente e relaxou e ficou relembrando dos momentos que passara com Harry, tantos anos de desejo reprimido e em menos de uma semana já estavam com uma intimidade tão grande.

Hermione queria mais, ela sentia seus hormônios borbulharem, sentia necessidade dele, ela queria que ele fosse seu primeiro homem e de preferência o único, mas sabia que ele tinha horror a compromissos mais sérios, ele dizia que nunca se casaria. Mas para ela estava bom, se ele quisesse ficar assim como estavam, o importante era estar com ele.

Ela foi tirada dos seus devaneios com o toque do telefone. Ela demorou a atender um pouco a chamada e atendeu o telefone com a voz suave:

--- Alô!!!

--- Boa noite meu amor!!! disse Harry sedutor do outro lado.

--- Boa noite querido!!! Onde você está?

--- Neste exato momento, estou no taxi, me dirigindo para o hotel. Passei primeiro no meu cliente para dar algumas instruções a respeito da audiência de amanhã e já estou indo dormir. E você o que está fazendo?

Ela resolveu brincar com a imaginação dele:

---- Estou na banheira, coberta de sais de banho e uma água quentinha, e um copo de vinho do lado.

----- Hummm, isso foi jogo sujo Mione...

Ela riu gostoso do outro lado e disse:

---- Está faltando você aqui... adoraria que estivesse aqui comigo...

---- E eu adoraria te dizer o que eu estaria fazendo contigo, mas o motorista de taxi está observando a nossa conversa - disse Harry baixinho...

---- Então eu vou falar o que eu faria contigo Sr. Harry Potter, eu o deixaria nu, tiraria sua roupa bem devagar, para não perder contato com nenhuma parte sua, beijaria você inteiro, primeiro sua boca, seu tórax, sua barriga linda depois a sua virilha e...

Harry gemeu baixinho e ela estava com vontade de rir... ela tinha tirado-o do sério...

--- Mione.. pára por favor.. senão vou passar vergonha, espere um minuto sua diabinha, vou pagar o taxi.

Ele saiu no ar frio de Oxford e conseguiu recobrar um pouco o auto-controle, o mensageiro levou a mala dele pra dentro e ele se sentou na recepção do hotel num canto escondido.

--- Querida, não sabia que você podia ser tão perversa, me deixou totalmente excitado, estou sentado Hermione, não tenho condições de caminhar pelo hotel...

Ela riu e disse pra ele:

--- Me promete uma coisa... promete que vai sonhar comigo esta noite? E que amanhã vai passar a noite inteira deixando eu te explicar pessoalmente o que eu faria contigo...

Ele riu da ousadia dela e falou:

---- Vou deixar sim minha querida, mas será castigada por esta maldade que está fazendo comigo.. eu vou passar uma noite insone e sozinho.

--- Castigar? Nem imagino como.. vai me dar umas palmadas?

--- Pode até ser, mas quero que me esperes com aquela camisola branca, nova que você comprou que está no sofá da sala... vai ter que me servir o jantar com ela...

--- Harry você andou mexendo nas minhas coisas? fingiu indignação

---- Não, me sentei no sofá hoje pela manhã e vi aquele pacote nas minhas costas e enquanto falava no telefone abri.. e fiquei maravilhado... comprou pensando em mim? Ou no que eu posso fazer quando te ver vestindo aquela lingerie?

Mesmo sozinha, foi a vez dela corar, ela se engasgou e respondeu:

---- Comprei pensando nas duas coisas, em você e na sua reação quando me visse com ela...

Ele adorava a sinceridade dela.

--- Você vai ter que trabalhar na sexta-feira?

--- Porque?

--- Estava pensando que você podia pedir a sexta de folga. Você pode pedir isto a Mr. Smith?

--- Posso claro. Mas porque?

--- Depois te explico. Surpresa...

--- Está bem, vou pedir e amanhã te aviso.

--- Ok sua diabinha, agora que estou voltando ao normal, vou lá fazer meu check-in e vou para o quarto tomar uma ducha.

--- Ok também vou sair do banho e me deitar...

--- Nua? ele sussurou...

--- Porque? Você quer eu eu durma nua?

--- Quero.. e quero que pense em mim quando deitar e no que eu estaria fazendo contigo se estivesse aí...

Ela saiu da água e disse:

--- Está bem meu amor, sei bem cumprir ordens.

---- Durma com os anjos Mione. E...

--- O que querido?

---- Eu estou com saudade.. muita...

---- Eu também, e ...

--- O que?

---- Vou te esperar ansiosa por você amanhã...

Ele estava terminando de preencher a ficha e se encaminhava para o elevador. Estava sozinho e tomou coragem e disse:

--- Eu amo você.. me desculpe te falar isto pelo telefone, mas sinto necessidade de falar...

Ela suspirou e ele ouviu:

--- Eu também te amo.. muito e há muito tempo...

---- Definitivamente temos que conversar... acho que escondemos demais o que sentíamos um pelo outro..

---- Também acho... mas continuo amando você...

--- Eu também te amo querida.. durma com os anjos.

--- Você tanbém...

---- Mione?

----Posso te ligar quando eu acordar amanhã? Vai ser meio cedo mas quero falar com você pra te dar bom dia , pra me dar sorte entende?

Ela sorriu e respondeu.. --- Vamos fazer diferente, deixe seu celular do lado e eu serei seu despertador. Que horas tem que levantar?

---- Cinco e meia!!!

---- Tão cedo? Porque?

---- Levantar, tomar um banho, fazer a barba, tomar café e ir para o tribunal.

---- Ok. Então até amanhã..

---- Beijos linda.

Ela desligou o telefone extasiada, tinha mexido com os sentimentos e com os sentidos do moreno.

Ele por sua vez, se sentia bem em ter declarado seu amor por Mione. Ele já a amava há algum tempo, esta história de namorado fictício só deu a eles uma desculpa para se aproximarem como homem e mulher.  
Aliás sempre a amara, mas ela havia namorado Rony seu melhor amigo, e quando ele a via beijando Rony tinha vontade sair correndo.

Agora ele tinha que arrumar uma maneira de contar a Rony. Sabia que ele estava namorando há algum tempo, mas ele sempre curtira uma paixão maluca por Hermione a ele tinha que saber que ele Harry a estava namorando. Não seria nada bom.

Ele custou conciliar o sono, teve um sonho pra lá de erótico com Hermione e acordou antes da cinco e meia e pontualmente neste horário seu telefone tocou. Era sua amada. Conversaram um pouco, e ela lhe desejou boa sorte.

O dia transcorreu normal na empresa de Hermione, ela pediu a Mr. Smith a sexta-feira de folga, prometendo ir na festa com Harry no sábado.

As cobras de plantão, sumiram da vista dela na quinta-feira e Hermione saiu mais cedo. O vôo de Harry chegaria as nove e ela ficaria em casa esperando ele chegar.

Ela tomou um banho refrescante, se perfumou e vestiu a camisola que ele pedira.. sabia que estava brincando com fogo pois quando ele a visse daquele jeito não se controlaria, e nem ela estava nem um pouco afim de se controlar...

Ela fez um jantar simples, arrumou a mesa e teve o cuidado de colocar um roupão de seda por cima da camisola. Ela queria que ele ficasse surpreso.

Ele chegou, e gritou lá da sala:

--- Mione, cheguei...

Ela veio da cozinha e o encotrou tirando o sobretudo molhado. Estava começando a nevar.

Ele se encaminhou pra ela e disse:

---- Estava morrendo de saudade. Não ganho meu beijo?

Ela nem respondeu, se limitou a ir até ele, afrouxar sua gravata, olhar nos seus olhos e beijá-lo, um beijo quente e sensual que demonstrava o tanto que ela o amava e o quanto sentira a falta dele.

Ele começou a abrir o roupão dela, e ela o impediu, estava cedo demais pra isto. Ela queria muito estar com ele, mas ele deveria estar cansado, e ela não queria se precipitar.

--- Calma, teremos a noite toda pra nós, e além do mais se eu tirar este roupão nosso jantar vai esfriar..

--- Está bem.. entendi.. suspense.. né - disse ele trazendo-a pra mais um beijo.

Ele cortou o beijo e disse:

--- Vou tomar um banho, ficar cheiroso e já desço, a não ser que se habilite a esfregar minhas costas - disse ele se encostando mais nela e ela podia sentir toda excitação dele.

Ela suspirou e disse:

--- Tentadora sua oferta, mas seria também um problema, porque não ficaríamos só no banho, então.. já pra cima

Ele deu um beijo rápido nela e subiu.

Quinze minutos depois ele descia com um hobby de chambre elegantérrimo, e estava com os cabelos desarrumados e muito perfumado.

O jantar estava sendo servido e Harry perguntou a ela como as cobras do escritório enfrentaram a visita surpresa dele.  
Ela contou o que tinha ouvido na cafeteria e antes dele explodir de raiva ela contou a resposta que dera.

Ele deu uma gargalhada alta com a resposta da namorada, e de alguma maneira esta resposta acendeu o desejo por ela.

Ele se levantou, foi até a cadeira dela e disse, pegando a mão dela e guiando-a para fora da mesa.

--- Eu adorei sua resposta.. é mesmo se você tivesse que me pagar por todas as vezes que fiquei excitado contigo, você estaria bem encrencada financeiramente.

--- Você está falando de uma semana....

---- Estou falando de digamos assim.. desde que te conheço.. ou você pensa que fiquei imune só por ter sido seu amigo? Pensa que não via as roupas que vc andava pela casa, ou então dos biquinis mínimos que voc~e tomava sol ?

--- Jura que você reparava?

--- Não só reparava como fazia um esforço enorme para poder ficar indiferente... não queria te ofender entende?

--- E eu achava que você tinha somente um amor fraternal por mim.. disse ela insinuando a mão pelo hobby dele...

Ele suspirou... e disse:

--- Agora vamos subir querida porque quero que me mostres exatamente tudo que gostaria de fazer comigo.. aquilo que você me disse no telefone ontem...

--- Hei ainda tem sobremesa, você não quer?

--- Extamente querida.. você é minha sobremesa...

x/x/x//x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x//xx//x/x/x

CENAS DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

---- Mione, você me deixa louco, não estou conseguindo mais me controlar...

--- Então não se controle querido... eu o quero, e o quero hoje, inteiro...

Ele não respondeu mais nada, apenas se concentrou em excitá-la mais ainda, ela seria sua hoje.. e ele queria que tudo fosse perfeito. Ela era virgem.. a sua virgem.. a mulher que amava, e isso o deixava sem defesas...

Ele tirou a última peça dela, e ela suspirou, ele fechou os olhos diante daquela visão em sinal de rendição total.. não tinha mais retorno, ele era dela, completamente dela.. e agora ela seria sua, só sua...


	6. O pedido

CAPÍTULO DEDICADO Á TELMIE, PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO!!!

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X//X/X/X/X/X  
Ele suspirou... e disse:

--- Agora vamos subir querida porque quero que me mostres exatamente tudo que gostaria de fazer comigo.. aquilo que você me disse no telefone ontem...

--- Hei ainda tem sobremesa, você não quer?

--- Extamente querida.. você é minha sobremesa...

---- Harry !!! Ela se fingiu de indgnada e bateu nos ombros dele como se estivesse brava.

Ele a abraçou e disse no ouvido dela:

--- Estou morrendo de saudade, e não quero mais ficar longe de você, esta é a realidade!. Você avisou Mr. Smith que você não vai trabalhar amanhã?

---- Falei, e ele concordou. Agora só os veremos no sábado, na bendita festa de confraternização.

---- Bendita festa mesmo, se não fosse por ela, ainda estaríamos posando de bons amigos - disse ele agarando ela pela cintura e fixando o olhar nela..

Ela acariciou os cabelos dele e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, conseguia sentir que o coração dele batia rápido..

Ele a guiou para cima e foram para o quarto dela, o sangue dela começou a se acelerar, ela sabia que nenhum dos dois conseguiria se controlar muito mais, e ela queria muito fazer amor com ele.. e podia sentir que era recíproco.

Ele por sua vez, estava nervoso, sabia que estava ali com a mulher que sempre amara, mas que só agora conseguira se declarar.. e ele estava nas nuvens, e esperava corresponder às expectativas de Hermione.

O quarto estava lindo, e como ela o aguardava, e também já antecipava o que ia acontecer, fez com que ficasse ainda mais especial, colocou lençois novos na cama, flores e velas por todo quarto.

Ele a abraçou forte e disse:

--- Ontem disse por telefone algo que gostaria de ter dito pessoalmente e há algum tempo atrás: Amo você !!!

--- Eu também te amo Harry James Potter. - ela o abraçou e ele sentiu o perfume dela entrando pelas narinas, ela achava que aqueles dias eram um sonho, mas se fosse um sonho ela não queria acordar nunca.. ela sentiu ele a beijando suavemente nos cabelos, os beijos foram descendo para a testa, os olhos, as bochechas até chegar faminto na boca dela que já estava entreaberta esperando os lábios dele.

Se beijaram com vontade e com a desenvoltura dos amantes, com a fome de pessoas que se descobriram recentemente, com a vontade de se completarem somente por aquele beijo, mas ambos sabiam que isto era impossível, para se completarem precisavam de mais, e ambos estavam dispostos a prosseguir nesta jornada.

Ela não percebeu quando seu roupão foi desamarrado, estava entretida demais com os beijos do moreno que a cada minituo se tornavam mais vorazes e eróticos. Ela tinha consciência do corpo dele colado ao seu, e isto tirava toda sua concentração..

O roupão dela foi para o chão e ele se afastou um pouco para observá-la. Ela ficou encabulada com isto, mas o desejo que Harry mostrava quando a devorava com os olhos era imenso e ela adorou ver isto, ver que provocava estas sensações nele, saber que era desejada.

---- Céus você é mais linda que eu imaginava. Fiquei ontem imaginando você com esta camisola, e tenho que te confessar, perdi o sono, queria estar aqui o tempo todo.. como estamos agora.... ele tocava um dos seios dela que já estavam rígidos devido a excitação do momento.

Ela arqueou o corpo pra trás, e ele continuou tocando-a e observando suas reações.. ela tinha reações maravilhosas ao toque dele, e ele continuou sua exploração pelo corpo da morena, que já estava com as pernas bambas de tanto desejo. Ele beijou seu pescoço, e foi descendo os beijos para o vale entre os seios dela, ela gemeu alto e suas pernas fraquejaram. Ele a pegou no colo a colocou na cama e disse:

---- Mione, você me deixa louco, não estou conseguindo mais me controlar...

--- Então não se controle querido... eu o quero, e o quero hoje, inteiro...

Ele não respondeu mais nada, apenas se concentrou em excitá-la mais ainda, ela seria sua hoje.. e ele queria que tudo fosse perfeito. Ela era virgem.. a sua virgem.. a mulher que amava, e isso o deixava sem defesas...

--- Temos algum tipo de proteção querida? ele sussurrou

--- Eu tomo remédio anticoncepcional há anos para controlar os hormônios, então...

--- Então está tudo certo, eu nunca transei com ninguém sem camisinha, hoje será a primeira vez..

Ele se deitou sobre ela, e ela o livrou do roupão, e ele ficou somente com a cueca. Ele havia tirado sua camisola e agora se concentrava em beijar seu abdome. Hermione achou que ia desfalecer de tanto prazer.

O ambiente contribuía para a atmosfera dos amantes, o quarto estava perfumado, os lençois macios, a luz bruxelante das velas completava a atmosfera erótica e sensual do quarto. Os gemidos ficarm por conta dos protagonistas da cena de amor, uma cena que ela imaginara muitas vezes. Mas nem nos seus mais delirantes sonhos ela se imaginara sentindo tanto prazer como agora.

Ele tirou a última peça dela, e ela suspirou, ele fechou os olhos diante daquela visão em sinal de rendição total.. não tinha mais retorno, ele era dela, completamente dela.. e agora ela seria sua, só sua...

Harry se concentrou em excitar ao máximo Hermione, queria que tudo fosse o mais perfeito possível, seria o primeiro homem dela, e se ela aceitasse seu pedido mais tarde, seria o único.

Ele se concentrava em dar prazer de todas as formas a Hermione, a acariciava de forma íntima e prazerosa, ela desligou todos os seus sentidos, e se concentrou somente no que acontecia em cima daquela cama.

Ela queria tocá-lo também, dar tanto prazer quanto estava recebendo, e puxou Harry para si, se beijaram, e ela começou a acariciá-lo. Ele a virou novamente para a mesma posição, apesar dos protestos dela e disse sussurando no ouvido dela:

--- Shhh.. mais tarde eu deixo você fazer o que quiser, mas agora eu estou no comando, e quero que você apenas sinta... relaxe..

Ele se ajoelhou na cama e tirou a cueca. Hermione jamais se cansaria de ver o corpo de Harry e de como ele ficava quando ela o excitava.. tinha vida própria e ela adorava isso.

Ele separou lentamente as pernas dela e começou a beijar os joelhos, foi descendo os beijos para a parte interna das coxas ela, até chegar no sexo dela, que acolheu a carícia com um suspiro fundo. Ele acariciava Hermione a excitando com sua língua, penetrou de leve seu dedo para melhor sentí-la. Ela adorou a sensação e gemeu alto. Ele pode notar que ela estava úmida e pronta pra ele. Ele continuou excitando-a com o dedo e a língua, até que ela estivesse totalmente pronta.

Ele se poscionou às portas da virgindade de Hermione, e ela sentiu um calor percorrer seu corpo. Ele se abaixou e disse ao ouvido dela:

--- Tem certeza querida? Se quiser posso esperar mais um pouco...

Ela agarrou seu pescoço, mordeu-o de leve e disse:

--- Tenho, e eu não consigo esperar mais...

Ele não precisou de outra resposta, ele se acomodou entre as pernas dela com imenso cuidado, e se concentrou em beijá-la enquanto colocava seu membro pouco a pouco em Hermione, ele sentia o sexo dela acolhê-lo com certa resistência e ele foi muito cuidadoso nos seus primeiros movimentos.

Era precisou um controle muito grande para poder penentrá-la desta maneira, nunca havia feito amor com uma mulher que precisasse de tanto cuidado...

Ele transpirava devido ao esforço de se controlar. E ela gemia baixinho a cada movimento dele. Ela mordia os lábios e aquela cena o deixava louco.

Hermione gemeu alto quando ele fez um movimento mais longo, ele parou de penetrá-la, com seu membro rígido, parcialmente dentro dela, ele sentia o sexo dela pulsar contra o seu como se o envolvesse em um tecido delicado e elástico... ele suspirou interrompeu o beijo e perguntou:

--- Está doendo querida? ele disse isso com a voz entrecortada

Ela ficou observando o esforço dele e ficou pensando que não estava sendo dolorido somente pra ela, mas ela o queria muito, mais do que qualquer coisa, e respondeu:

--- Nada que eu não possa suportar...

---- Quer que eu pare um pouco?

---- Não.. quero te ter inteiro..

Ele encontrou outra estratégia, começou a beijá-la e acariciá-la nos seios.. era o ponto fraco dela, ela delirava quando ele sugava os seios dela, ele a distraiu com movimentos diferentes, mas sabia que para que ela fosse sua a última barreira tinha que ser transposta e ele estava no local exato. Com um movimento firme e decidido ele a penetrou mais fundo.. ela deu um gritinho abafado, e ele parou e a olhou e ela sorriu, ela tinha retesado um pouco o quadril, mas Harry ahbilmente voltara a acariciá-la e ela sentia ele se movimentando novamente para dentro dela e agora ela sentia que agora seria mais fácil, e relaxou os quadris.

Harry a sentiu relaxada, mas mesmo assim, até o fim, ele a penetrou lentamente, queria saborear também aquele momento tão especial. Quando ele a penetrou compeltamente, ele a olhou nos olhos e disse:

--- Estou todinho dentro de você...

--- Eu sei, eu posso sentir.. é tão bom ... disse ela olhando aqueles olhos profundamente verdes.

--- Vai ficar melhor querida - disse ele tirando quase todo membro e penetrando-a lentamente de uma só vez...

Ela gemia agora de prazer, e antevendo o prazer que viria, pois ele repetia o movimento agora com mais velocidade à medida que a sentia cada vez mais lubrificada e ela estava agora consciente de seus movimentos e livre do incômodo da dor e do nervosismo do início, ela também começou a ajudá-lo nos movimentos, arremetendo seu corpo contra o dele, em um compasso perfeito entre os dois corpos , como se não fosse suficiente a porção de Harry que ela estava tendo, como se fosse possível se unir mais a ele..

Hermione estava se deliciando com aquilo, saber que aquele homem que sempre amara, estava dentro dela, fazendo movimentos que a estavam deixando louca de prazer. Ela se agarrava a ele, Harry gemia alto e ela estava perdendo toda sanidade.

Ela gemia a cada vez que era penetrada, e contornava o quadril dele com as pernas, e se movimentava por baixo dele, dando e recebendo prazer. Ele estava ficando louco com aquilo, sabia que estava perto do orgasmo e podia sentir que ela também, ele intensificou os movimentos e ela suspirava cada vez mais rápido, ele arqueava sobre ela gemendo de prazer.. céus era ela deliciosa... ele estava amando fazer amor com ela.. ela envolvia seu membro com sua maciez aveludada aprisionando-o, e o recebendo de maneira única. Ela se agarrava nas costas dele, e ele estava indo à loucura, quando ela agarrou com mais força às costas do moreno, num prenúncio do orgasmo que estava chegando, ele habilmente aumentou o rítimo e ambos explodiram juntos de prazer.

Harry ainda estava sobre Hermione, se sustentando nos braços, ele beijava todo rosto dela e dizia:

--- Céus, como fiquei tanto tempo sem você minha linda? Te amo..

--- Foi mais do que eu sonhei e imaginei...

A respiração de ambos estava irregular, Harry saiu lentamente de cima de sua amada, o que rendeu a ela um gemido de protesto. Ela estava adorando estar daquela maneira com ele. Ele nem deu tempo a ela, e já a puxou delicadamente para deitar em seu peito.

Ele beijou os cabelos dela e tentando regularizar a respiração perguntou:

--- Como você está querida, bem? Tá muito dolorido?

--- Um pouco, mas acho que é normal...

Ele sorriu e disse:

--- É normal sim.. eu não queria te machucar querida, mas não sei outra forma de fazer isto, e..

Ela se virou para ele e o encarou, colocou a mão sobre os lábios dele e disse:

--- Shh..eu amei cada instante.. amei ser sua...

--- Eu amei te fazer minha...

Ele a beijou com ternura, e ficarm em silêncio até se acalmarem completamente. Harry se levantou deu um beijo em Mione e disse:

--- Já volto querida - se encaminando para o banheiro

Mione estava radiante, não cabia em si de contentamento, tinha feito amor, com seu amor.. e tinha sido no mínimo maravilhoso. Ela escutou o barulho da banheira se enchendo e ele voltou do banheiro, a pegou no colo e disse:

--- Agora vamos relaxar querida.

Colocou-a na banheira, ligou os jatos de hidromassagem e entrou com ela na banheira, ela estava colocando os sais de banho e sentia agora que a água estava aliviando seu dolorimento, ela queria fazer amor com Harry mais vezes e estava preocupada, mas o incômodo sumiu como por encanto.

Ele se concentrou em acariciá-la, ela queria tê-lo novamente, e declarou isto sem rodeios. Ele sorriu e disse:

---- Então vamos para o quarto querida, a água já está ficando fria.

Ela se levantou, e ele a envolveu com a toalha, ele jamais cansaria de vê-la nua, ela era bela, seu corpo parecia uma escultura.. ele estava excitado novamente.. e ela percebeu... se achegou mais a ele e começou a acariciá-lo e disse:

--- Você me prometeu que eu poderia fazer o que quissesse com você mais tarde, isto quer dizer que agora estou no comando, disse ela tirando a toalha da cintura dele.

Ele suspirou fundo e disse com muito custo:

--- Exatamente, sou todo seu...

Quando foram para o quarto, já estavam completamente envolvidos novamente no jogo da sedução. Agora ela se apossava de Harry da maneira que queria, o sentia totalmente entregue a ela... e eles fizeram amor novamente...

Foram então depois para a cozinha pois Harry declarara que estava faminto, comeram um lanche e subiram novamente para o quarto.

Ele se encaminhou para o seu quarto e voltou com uma caixa de veludo nas mãos, Hermione estava ocupada procurando um lençol para colocar na cama, pois naquele estava a marca de sua virgindade, uma pequena mancha de sangue havia ficado marcada no lençol, e Harry entrou justamente no momento que ela observava isto.

Ele se voltou pra ela e disse:

--- Sabia que na cultura cigana, o lençol sujo de sangue é festejado pela família pois comprova a virgindade da noiva e também como sua família soube criá-la.. poderíamos colocá-lo na janela disse ele colocando a caixa na criado mudo, e ajudando-a trocar o lençol.

Hermione sorriu, terminaram de arrumar a cama e ele pegou sua mão e disse:

--- Sente-se aqui querida.

Ela se sentou e seu coração batia descompassado, havia visto a caixa, mas não podia ser o que ela estava pensando...

--- Hermione, você bem me conhece e sabe que sou um cara direto, e que quando tomo decisões são realmente pra valer.

--- Sei, e ?

--- E, quando disse que teríamos que conversar, eu gostaria de te dizer o seguinte: Há tempos que não a vejo mais como minha amiga, e não somente de uma semana pra cá... há tempos que meu coração bate mais forte cada vez que vejo que algum cara, metido a pretendente pode bater nesta porta um dia e fazer um proposta e te levar pra longe de mim pra sempre...

--- Mas eu não tenho ninguém, há muito tempo , você sabe disto..

--- Sei, mas por quanto tempo ficaria assim.. eu não sabia e agora eu sei... o que eu estou tentando dizer.. é que não quero correr mais o risco de ficar sem você ou ficar longe de você.. já temos idade o suficiente para podermos seguir nossos caminhos .. juntos..

--- Harry.. eu

--- Deixa eu terminar. -- Ele se ajoelhou aos pés dela e disse:

---- Case-se comigo Hermione Granger, pois mais precipitado que este pedido possa parecer, tenha certeza que já imaginei este dia milhões de vezes...

Hermione estava com lágrmas nos olhos, aquela declaração de Harry era tudo que ela esperara durante anos e ele agora estava ali, ajoelhado pedindo para ela se casar com ele, era surreal...

Ela se ajoelhou para ficar no nível dele e disse passando a mão por aquele rosto perfeito:

--- Eu aceito Sr. Harry Potter.. claro que aceito.. é o que eu sempre quis..

Ele se levantou, a pegou no colo e a depositou na cama. Abriu a caixa, e na caixa tinha um par de alianças e um anel com um brilhante enorme.

----Bom a aliança faço questão que uses, junto com o anel de noivado - disse ele colocando ambos na mão dela que estava trêmula.

--- Tá perfeito.. mas como você sabia o tamanho?

--- Simples, peguei um anel seu, e mandei ajustar o anel e a aliança par ao tamanho, tudo em Oxford ontem. Agora minha vez, disse ele estendendo a mão direita pra ela.

Ela adorou ver que ele estava nervoso também, sua mão estava trêmula e suada. Ela beijou a aliança e disse:

--- Amo você, e estou adorando a idéia de você usar aliança, sinal que as mulheres vão ver de longe que você já é comprometido.

Ele a beijou e cobriu o corpo dela com o seu e disse:

--- Compromentido e apaixonado.. disse ele beijando - a sensulamente

Ela tirou a toalha da cintura dele, e ele soube ali que não dormiriam tão cedo..

Já era mais de nove horas quando o telefone tocou, Harry e Hermione estavam dormindo, pois ficaram até de madrugada comemorando o noivado.

O telefone estava do lado de Harry e Hermione nem deu sinal de ouví-lo. Ele atendeu o telefone com a voz rouca:

--- Alô.

--- Quem fala? - disse uma voz estridente do outro lado da linha

Harry ainda tonto de sono, e olhando no relógio disse

--- Gostaria de falar com quem?

--- Srta. Hermione, aqui é Collen da Smith & Smith, e .. quem fala?

--- Aqui é Harry noivo dela, e Srta. Cary ..a Hermione está dormindo, não vou chamá-la, pode dizer a mim do que necessita que passo o recado mais tarde.

Collen assimilou a palavra noivo e ficou estática.. mas articulou o seguinte:

--- É que precisamos de alguns dados da campanha e somente agora fui informada que ela não veio trabalhar então, vou ter que falar com o Sr. Smith.

--- Isso mesmo, fale com ele, pois ele mesmo autorizou que Hermione não fosse ao trabalho hoje, afinal de contas ontem foi nosso noivado e tínhamos, digamos assim, que comemorar. Iremos comemerar o dia todo. Portanto Cathy ( Harry errava o nome dela de propósito pois sabia que isto deixava qualquer um irritado), se me permite, vou velar pelo sono da minha noiva, passar bem!!!

Hermione tinha acordado, e ficou encantanda com a resposta de Harry. Melhor ela tinha adorado...

Ela olhou para ele e ele percebeu que ela tinha escutado e disse:

--- Não suporto esta tal de Collen... bom pelo menos este telefonema teve algo de bom, agora todos da Smith & Smith, em menos de 5 minutos saberão do nosso noivado... isso nos poupa tempo e explicações.. e cadê meu beijo de bom dia ?

Ela o beijou e disse:

--- Foi por isso que pediu para que eu ficasse em casa hoje? Para ficarmos juntos?

--- Claro, te disse que não queria uma transa rápida e que não deixaria numa cama depois de fazer amor com você.. te quero demais para fazer tudo sem ser especial...

--- Eu também o quero muito, ainda termos o dia e a noite inteira para nós..

--- É e pra isso temos que comer. Vou ligar para aquele delivery da padaria e pedir algo pra nós...

Ele ligou para a padaria e pediu um café da manhã dos deuses, desligou o telefone, pois não queria ser incomodado de novo e eles foram tomar uma ducha rápida, que teve que ser realmente rápida pois o rapaz da entrega já estava tocando a campanhia...

Ele desceu e pagou o rapaz da padaria enquanto ela colocava a mesa.. ele ajudou-a e disse abraçando-a:

--- Foi a noite mais perfeita da minha vida. Amo você !!!

--- Também te amo.. disse ela abrindo o roupão do noivo..

Aquele seria um longo e maravilhoso dia para os dois... e Hermione estava disposta a não perder um minuto

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x

CENAS DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

A sensação da festa foi a chegada do casal Hermione e Harry.  
Ela estava estupenda. Com um vestido Valentino, preto com uma fenda imensa nas costas, brincos de brilhantes e cabelos preso e uma maquiagem fantástica Hermione estava parecendo uma estrela de cinema em uma premier, e Harry um caso à parte, estava smoking e o casal chegou no Jaguar de Harry.

Foi um burburinho quando o casal chegou e Harry com seus olhos perspricazes percorreu todo salão observando e com o canto da boca comentou com Hermione:

--- Realmente, todos sabem do nosso noivado.. você está um estouro e todos só olham para nossas mãos.. É parece que nossa amiga Collen fez um ótimo trabalho... agora vamos às feras...

Ela sorriu, estava radiante, e para coroar, foi recebida diretamente pelo Sr. Smith...

Collen estava sozinha, seu namorado dera uma desculpa esfarrapada e agora ela estava correndo de Hermione, sabia que ouviria alguma piadinha a respeito.. mas ela ainda não desistira.. ela ia descobrir a verdade sobre Harry.

Ela se concentrou em procurar os solteiros da festa, e foi em direção a um homem ruivo, que estava na mesa de petiscos e o abordou:

--- Você é ...

--- Prazer sou Ronald Weasley, estou na cidade há pouco tempo e tenho negócios com Mr. Smith e ele fez a gentileza de me convidar..estou à procura de uma amiga que trabalha para o Sr. Smith.. não consegui falar com ela o dia todo, acredito que ela venha aqui hoje , não?

--- Quem seria sua amiga Sr. Weasley - disse Collen farejando uma nova fofoca.

--- Hermione. Hermione Granger...

Collen estreitou os olhos e disse, já antevendo a oportunidade de descobir tudo sobre a misteriosa Hermione Granger.

--- Ah, sim , ela acaba de chegar com o noivo, Sr. Harry Potter...

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X


	7. A festa

--- Foi a noite mais perfeita da minha vida. Amo você !!!

--- Também te amo.. disse ela abrindo o roupão do noivo..

Aquele seria um longo e maravilhoso dia para os dois... e Hermione estava disposta a não perder um minuto  
xx//x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x/

Passaram o dia se descobrindo , se amando e fazendo planos para o futuro.

Decidiram que morariam naquela casa mesmo, era grande e confortável, e Harry e Hermione a adquirira já fazia algum tempo. Necessitaria de reformas, eles queriam tudo diferente para a vida nova. Harry declarou que tinha um apartamento que quase não usava, ou melhor que usava quando não dava tempo de ir em casa para estudar os casos antes de ir ao tribunal, ficava perto do seu escritório e do tribunal. Poderiam morar ali enquanto a casa estava sendo reformada.

--- Agora você não vai poder reclamar de eu te pagar as coisas não é minha linda? Vou ser seu marido e este direito me pertence – disse ele passando a mão nas pernas nuas da noiva.

--- Nem pensar Sr. Harry Potter, disse ela divertida, eu também trabalho e vamos dividir as despesas.

--- Não sei porque você é tão teimosa, sei que você ganha bem, mas eu ganho cinco vezes mais que você, esqueceu quem são meus clientes queridas – disse ele removendo o lençol do seu corpo.

--- Ah como posso esquecer, aquela estrela de Hollywood que está processando os tablóides ingleses porque a fotografaram nua em um iate, traindo o marido.. disse Hermione já ofegante antevendo o que estaria por vir. Harry eliminava todas as suas defesas...

---- Então querida, só pra provar que aquelas fotos não eram dela e pedir a indenização ao jornal, embolsei uma pequena fortuna.. portanto nas finanças mando eu. O seu dinheiro a gente usa pra poder viajar pelo menos três vezes por ano... eu prometo que deixo você pagar – disse beijando o pescoço de Hermione

Hermione riu e sabia que a tarde prometia ser quente.

Dormiram um pouco e acordaram às 6 horas da tarde, tomaram um banho e Hermione foi se preparar para a festa de final de ano experimentou vários vestidos para um Harry, que observava o desfile cada vez mais encantado. Ele escolheu o vestido que ela deveria ir. Ela ficara um estouro naquele vestido.  
Mais uma vez ele se perguntava porque demorara tanto tempo para se declarar.

Se trocaram e se atrasaram, pois quando Hermione vestiu a lingerie Harry a abordou no banheiro, e declarou que todos teriam que esperar mais um pouco pelo casal afinal de contas, ele não era de ferro.  
Fizeram amor mais uma vez e saíram atrasados e satisfeitos para a festa.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x

A sensação da festa foi a chegada do casal Hermione e Harry.

Ela estava estupenda. Com um vestido Valentino, preto com uma fenda imensa nas costas, brincos de brilhantes e cabelos presos e uma maquiagem fantástica Hermione estava parecendo uma estrela de cinema em uma premier, e Harry um caso a parte, estava smoking e o casal chegou no Jaguar do moreno.

De mãos dadas o casal adentrou no salão, e todos os olhares convergiram para eles. Estavam de mãos dadas. Radiantes. Apaixonados. Com alianças brilhando.

Harry com seus olhos perspicazes percorreu todo salão observando e com o canto da boca comentou com Hermione:

--- Realmente, todos sabem do nosso noivado.. você está um estouro e todos olham somente para nossas mãos.. É parece que nossa amiga Collen fez um ótimo trabalho... agora vamos às feras... disse ele guiando Hermione através do salão.

Ela sorriu, estava radiante, e para coroar, foi recebida diretamente pelo Sr. Smith...

--- Minha querida, e Harry , como está o casal mais comentado de Londres?

Harry cumprimentou Mr. Smith dizendo que estava muito bem e o agradeceu pelo dia que ele cedeu a Hermione.

--- Querida você poderia ter avisado que ficaria noiva, poderia ter tirado a semana para os preparativos do noivado.

--- Não Sr. Smith – disse Harry , foi um noivado surpresa e íntimo. Hermione não tinha nem idéia de que seria ontem. E Harry segredou a Mr. Smith : - Eu não queria esperar muito tempo sabe, sou apaixonado por esta mulher há muito tempo e quero torna-la Sra. Potter e de preferência ,o mais rápido possível.

--- Sábia escolha meu filho. Fico muito feliz por vocês dois, espero que o casamento não seja tão intimo, quero ver minha menina de noiva disse Mr. Smith pegando na mão de Hermione.

--- Ah e vai ver, e em breve não é querida? Disse Harry aconchegando Hermione para perto de si.

--- É sim, quero tudo bem tradicional, e com muitos convidados – disse Hermione com os olhos brilhando

Eles ficaram conversando mais um pouco, sob o olhar atento de Collen e Mary.

--- Realmente ela é a queridinha do Mr. Smith, e ainda mais com um noivo destes.. eu sinceramente não entendo, aí tem coisa.. um dia ela não apresenta ninguém pra gente, sempre ouvimos histórias deste namorado, nunca o levava em lugar nenhum e nem aceitava nossos convites, agora aparece com ele e em uma semana fica noiva???? Ah não.. muito estranho. – disse a venenosa da Collen

--- Olha Collen acho que você ficou obcecada pela vida da Hermione desde que ela foi nomeada chefe do departamento, sei que você está há mais tempo na empresa, mas ela se formou com louvor na faculdade e foi recrutada pelo próprio patrão... você alguma vez viu Sr. Smith se abalar do escritório para a faculdade para verificar a indicação de um aluno? Não.. então !!! Algo de especial ela tem...

Collen estava sozinha, seu namorado dera uma desculpa esfarrapada e agora ela estava correndo de Hermione, sabia que ouviria alguma piadinha a respeito.. mas ela ainda não desistira.. ela ia descobrir a verdade sobre Harry.

Ela se concentrou em procurar os solteiros da festa, e foi em direção a um homem ruivo, que estava na mesa de petiscos e o abordou:

--- Você é ... – disse collen medindo o ruivo bem vestido dos pés à cabeça.

--- Prazer sou Ronald Weasley, estou na cidade há pouco tempo e tenho negócios com Mr. Smith e ele fez a gentileza de me convidar..estou à procura de uma amiga que trabalha para o Sr. Smith.. não consegui falar com ela o dia todo, acredito que ela venha aqui hoje , não?

--- Prazer sou Collen, e quem seria sua amiga Sr. Weasley? - disse Collen farejando uma nova fofoca.

--- Hermione. Hermione Granger...

Collen estreitou os olhos e disse, já antevendo a oportunidade de descobrir tudo sobre a misteriosa Hermione Granger.

--- Ah, sim , ela acaba de chegar com o noivo, Sr. Harry Potter...

Rony ficou pálido, fato que não passou desapercebido por Collen.

--- Falei algo que o desagradou Sr. Rony?

Mas ele nem se dignou a responder e foi em direção ao casal que ainda se entretinha com uma conversa animada com Mr. Smith.

--- Boa noite – disse Rony seco.

--- Boa noite meu jovem. Harry este é Ronald Weasley, meu corretor de imóveis está me ajudando a adquirir um a propriedade em Ibiza.

--- Nós já o conhecemos Mr. Smith, somos amigos em comum, nós três. – se adiantou Harry já prevendo a reação do amigo, pois ele não estava com cara de bons amigos.

Rony não apertou a mão estendida e ficou olhando fixamente para os dois e finalmente disse:

--- Noivos hein? Eu devo o que parabenizá-los?

Mr. Smith discretamente se afastou e deixou os três sozinhos. Collen observava de longe e via que algo estava acontecendo e começou a se aproximar, mas foi abordada por um colega de departamneto.

--- Rony, o Harry e eu, a gente ...

--- Não precisa me explicar nada Hermione, já fui informado do noivado de vocês que bom, fico feliz, só achei que com amigo e ex-namorado eu merecia a consideração de ser informado a respeito, não é mesmo?

--- Escuta aqui Rony, cara te respeito muito, sei que você e a Mione namoraram, mas não deu certo e você agora está namorado uma moça e até pretende se casar com ela, qual o problema de eu namorar a Mione hein? Disse Harry nervoso

Aflita Hermione interveio:

--- Rony, nossa história já passou e foi bom enquanto durou, mas não é você mesmo que dizia que detestava reviver relacionamentos e que queria que eu encontrasse alguém legal que me fizesse feliz, quer pessoa melhor que Harry ?

Rony estava furioso, se achava ter sido passado para trás e disse :

--- Tentei telefonar o dia todo hoje, e agora recebo a notícia que estão noivos!!! Como assim, foi por morarem juntos, não resistiram ficar sobre o mesmo teto sem se tocarem ou o que? Ta grávida Mione?

Harry calmamente se afastou com Rony e Mione e viu que Collen os seguia de perto e disse:

--- Cara você é meu melhor amigo, acontece que não vou deixar você ofender a Mione, você sabe melhor que eu que Mione é uma mulher de ouro, portanto se for pra ofender, vamos nos retirar e deixar você aqui com sua amargura.

Rony os olhava magoado e Hermione começou a falar:

--- Sempre fui apaixonada por Harry, sempre, desde que o vi a primeira vez, tentei ter meus relacionamentos e deixar o amor que eu sentia por ele escondido, achava que era coisa de adolescente, mas não, nunca consegui enterrar este amor dentro de mim. Daí nós namoramos, depois namorei Viktor e não consegui superar o que sentia por Harry. .. sinto muito – disse Hermione olhando nos olhos do amigo

---- Ah então quer dizer que fui um digamos assim, tapa-buraco emocional.

--- Ainda não terminei, mas respondendo a sua pergunta, não, não foi, mas vamos combinar você também não era tão apaixonado por mim assim não é? E além do mais eu quando entrei na Smith & Smith comecei a ser assediada por várias pessoas, e para evitar qualquer tipo de relacionamento dentro do trabalho inventei um namorado. – Hermione estava à beira das lágrimas nesta hora e Harry interveio em seu socorro.

---- E o que aconteceu foi tudo por causa desta festa, ela precisava de alguém para posar de namorado dela, e nesta brincadeira acabamos descobrindo que éramos apaixonados um pelo outro, há muito tempo.

Harry narrou a parte das "amigas" de Hermione e dos comentários maldosos e apostas feitas nas costas dela.

Rony ficou impressionado e repensou no papel ridículo que estava se prestando e disse :

--- Uma destas amigas dela me abordou ali na mesa de bebidas e foi ela que me informou do noivado de vocês.

--- Realmente voltei de Oxford ontem, e decidi propor casamento a Mione, eu ia te procurar junto com ela, para pedir para que você fosse nosso padrinho, mas pela sua reação agora me parece que nem vai querer ir ao casamento. Uma pena Rony, eu realmente queria meu melhor amigo perto de mim em um dia tão importante como este.

Rony ficou paralisado com as palavras de Harry e com a expressão de Hermione,, ele teria o direito de reivindicar algo com ela? Não.. nunca realmente a amara.. tiveram bons momentos, mas nada explosivo como ele tinha com Luna... e ele podia perceber o mesmo tipo de explosão o olhar dos dois ele teria o direito de estragar tudo... bom ele poderia e deveria afinal foi passado para trás... eles não tiveram nem a dignidade de informa-lo sobre o noivado, ficara sabendo da pior forma...

Collen estava chegando junto ao trio e disse com um sorriso falso:

--- Ah que bom que Sr. Rony, já encontrou sua amiga em tempo de parabenizá-la pelo noivado... – esta era a chance que ela esperava para poder desmascarar Hermione...

Rony a olhou de maneira estranha, depois olhou para Hermione e Harry e se virou para Collen e disse:

--- Foi muito bom mesmo, eu viajo muito e ontem mesmo Harry me avisou que havia ficado noivo e se eu queria ser o padrinho do casamento deles... e dando um tapa nas costas de Harry disse:

----- Já não era sem tempo hein meu amigo, depois de tanto tempo de namoro, ainda bem que fisgou a mulher mais bonita de Londres.

Hermione e Harry suspiraram e Hermione endereçou a Rony um olhar de gratidão

Collen saiu furiosa, seu tiro saíra pela culatra, seu faro indicava que algo estranho estava acontecendo com aqueles dois, mas na sua última cartada não conseguira descobrir. Resolveu se afastar, reconhecendo que havia perdido o jogo.

Rony olhou para o casal de amigos que estava de mãos dadas, deu um sorriso torto, meio que se desculpando e disse:

--- Me desculpem o mau humor, eu só queria ter sido avisado de outra maneira, eu realmente estou feliz por vocês dois, eu só me assustei. É claro que estou feliz em vê-la casando com o Harry, sinceramente eu era preocupado com quem você se casaria, é uma mulher muito especial para cair nas garras de qualquer um. E você cara, merece uma mulher como a Hermione, tem tudo pra dar certo.

Harry abraçou o amigo e Hermione também, seguiram para a mesa para curtirem a festa juntos.

A festa estava divina, e o ponto alto da festa foi o anúncio das melhores funcionários do ano, de todas as filiais do Reino Unido. Hermione foi a principal homenageada por causa das campanhas de sucesso e das contas recentes adquiridas pela agência, como prêmio ganhou uma viagem para o Taiti com acompanhante.

Ela se sentou na mesa depois de ser homenageada e disse a Harry:

--- Não disse, eu pago as férias este ano meu amor.

--- Hum espertinha, disse ele a beijando...

--- Agora com relação à festa de casamento, é tradição a noiva pagar, sabia Sr. Potter?

--- Não sou um cara tradicionalista, além do mais já liguei para os seus pais hoje de manhã, enquanto você dormia, e pedi sua mão em casamento pelo telefone mesmo .

--- Harry, porque não me acordou?

--- Porque prometi para sua mãe que você ligaria amanhã bem cedo para ela, disse que você estava dormindo. Ela ficou radiante!!! Vou me dar bem com minha sogra..

--- E o casamento será pra quando? Disse Rony bebericando vinho

--- Janeiro, início de Fevereiro no máximo...

--- Harry não vai dar tempo de arrumar tudo, festa, vestido, convidados, e tudo mais...

--- Vai sim, sua mãe está entusiasmada e é uma banqueteira de primeira, lembra que ela organizou nossa formatura?

--- É você tem razão, a mamãe é ótima pra isso, mas ainda tem muita coisa para se arrumar, mandar convites.

--- Calma doçura.. arrumaremos tudo.

--- Só o que sei, é que serei o padrinho, juntamente com Luna, e mamãe vai pirar quando souber que vocês vão casar, ela vivia insistindo que entre vocês havia mais que amizade..

A orquestra começou a tocar uma música lenta e Harry convidou Hermione para dançar. Todos no salão podiam ver como aquele casal estava em sintonia e apaixonado. Harry era um dançarino excelente e Hermione não fica atrás, ela estava radiante.

Foram para casa juntos. A vida prometia ser cada vez mais surpreendente dali para frente.  
A vida brilhava pra eles, estavam apaixonados, iam se casar , o melhor amigo deles seria o padrinho.

X/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x//x/x/x//x/x/x

CENAS DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

Hermione e Harry foram levados ao seu chalé particular em um barco que era pilotado por um habitante da ilha. Iam para um chalé exclusivo, suspenso, com chão de vidro, de junco , palha e vridro. Luxuoso, com uma cama imensa, perfeita para os amantes e ideal para declarações de amor...


	8. Voyeur

Hermione Harry e Rony aproveitaram a festa.

Collen estava furiosa, seu sexto sentido dizia que havia algo de estranho na conversa dos três, mas ela não conseguira identificar o que.

Ela ainda estava muito sem graça, pois todos os amigos perguntavam pelo seu namorado e ela a cada hora dava uma desculpa diferente.

Peter chegou perto de Collen e disse:

---- É Collen, parece que a Hermione passou novamente a perna em você, além de ficar com o cargo que você queria, arrumou um noivo antes de você..

Collen ficou roxa de raiva e nem tem forças pra responder. Responder o que? Ela estava ali sozinha e Hermione desfilando um namorado de dar inveja a qualquer um e a sortuda ainda ganhara como melhor funcionária do ano e uma viagem com acompanhante para o Taiti...

Harry conversava com Rony e Mr. Smith.

Hermione estava conversando com sua secretária, que era sua única amiga de verdade na empresa e estavam falando sobre casamento.. (fulana) também iria se casar em breve e estava dando dicas preciosas a Hermione. Collen passou por elas de cabeça baixa e Hermione não perdeu oportunidade :

----- Collen... onde vais assim com tanta pressa?

----- Eu, eu estou procurando alguém? disse ela sem graça

----- Quem? Seu namorado? Ele não veio? Ah não Collen vai me dizer que arrumou alguma desculpa só para não vir à festa, ou talvez vocês dois não estejam mais juntos..? Olha não é vergonha nenhuma ser solteira...

Collen a fuzilou com o olhar e seguiu adiante encontrando Mary.

----- Parece que Hermione te pegou para um papo rápido, perguntou Mary curiosa..

----- Quis tirar uma casquinha, esta sem vergonha... eu estava prestes a descobrir seu segredo com aquele ruivo... mas não deu certo. Ali tem coisa.. tenho certeza que tem.... disse ela obsecada

----- Cruzes Collen acho que já fomos longe demais com esta desconfiança. Ela já provou por A + B que ela tem alguém e que alguém...

Harry e Hermione eram um caso à parte na pista de dança, ele era ume exímio dançarino e Hermione não ficava atrás.

Ele dançava com ela e amo mesmo tempo passava os lábios pelo pescoço da morena provocando arrepios. Ela o passeava com suas unhas bem feitas por dentro do casaco dele, fazendo com que ele ficasse excitado imediatamente.

Eles começaram um jogo erótico silencioso, cada um, disfarçadamente, acariciava o outro deixando- o cada vez mais excitado. E Hermione era boa nisso. Harry finalmente declarou:

---- Se não sairmos desta pista de dança agora eu vou enlouquecer. Não estou conseguindo me controlar... por favor Mione.

Ela sorriu e passou pela última vez as unhas nas costas do namorado, arrancando um gemido particularmente alto dele.  
Collen observava a cena de longe, tentando achar algo de falso nela, ou numa falsa esperança que aquilo fosse uma encenação e que aquele casal aparentemente perfeito era uma farsa bem construída. Mas tudo que conseguiu foi fechar os olhos e se imaginar no lugar de Hermione.

Harry mordiscou a orelha da amada e disse:

---- Não dá tempo de chegar em casa querida... pronta pra uma aventura Srta. Granger?

Hermione o olhou assustada e disse:

---- O que tem em mente Sr. Potter.

---- Vem querida, vou te mostrar que sexo e perigo é uma combinação perfeita. – dizendo isto a puxou pelas mãos desaparecendo na multidão em direção a uma sala contígua, que deveria ser um escritório não muito usado. Era perfeito, depois da porta, havia dois sofás, e atrás de sofás, havia um biombo enorme de treliças, com aberturas mínimas que escondia a escrivaninha que havia atrás...

Ele a levou para lá, e percebeu que estava sendo seguido por Collen.

Hermione estava com o coração aos pulos, sabia exatamente no que Harry estava pensando, e ela achava isso no mínimo excitante.

---- Harry e se alguém nos ver? Sussurrou a morena

----- Calma minha linda... onde está seu senso de aventura?

Ele a guiou para a escrivaninha e a encostou ali e disse:

---- Isto minha noiva, é por ter sido muito malvada hoje, me excitando em plena pista de dança. Dizendo isto Harry a beijou com erotismo, passava a língua pelos lábios da morena, numa dana erótica e torturante. As suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo da morena em carinhos lentos e sensuais. Arrancando suspiros de Hermione.

Ela ainda estava estática, mas com os carinhos de Harry começou a se soltar, ela afrouxou a gravata dele e começou a abrir a camisa dele com urgência.

Ele passeava as mãos pelos seios dela, apertando-os de leve, e Hermione gemia baixinho. Ele havia baixado a alça do vestido dela, expondo seu seio alvo e rígido. E abaixou para prová-lo lenta e torturantemente. Hermione gemia mais alto, sem se importar com nada, sem medo de ser pega no ato por aquilo que estava fazendo.

Ela terminou de tirar a camisa dele que foi para o chão, ele tirou levantou o vestido dela até a cintura, e a sentou na escrivaninha e começou a acariciar as coxas da morena e encostava seu membro rígido no meio das pernas dela. Aquilo era uma loucura, Hermione gemeu mais alto.

Harry a beijou e disse:

---- Amor, tente se controlar, hum... se a música diminuir vamos ser a atração da festa.

Hermione meneou a cabeça afirmativamente e engoliu o gemido que tinha na garganta pois Harry ainda a excitava com seu membro, e ela estava totalmente molhada.

Ela estava abraçada a Harry mordiscando seu pescoço, quando viu um par de olhos na escuridão, olhando-os . Ela acostumou as vistas e pela treliça pode ver que era Collen... Ela hesitou um momento e disse baixinho para que somente Harry escutasse:

---- Estamos sendo observados Harry...é Collen

Ele se voltou para os lábios dela e disse:

---- Acho que ela precisa de uma prova final de nosso amor.. se não se importa com platéia meu tesouro...

Hermione estava espantada consigo mesmo, ela estava gostando daquela aventura, agora sabendo que estavam sendo observados aumentou ainda mais seu tesão.

---- Pois então meu amor, vamos mostrar a ela do que somos capazes. Disse Hermione desabotoando a calça do namorado.

Harry sorriu, ele estava adorando aquela Hermione sem pudores.

Harry decidiu não tirar o vestido de sua noiva, ao contrário, ela estava excitante demais com aquele vestido levantado, e com as meias e sua cinta liga aparecendo, ele a deitou parcialmente na mesa, ela estava segura pelas mãos, ela queria ver tudo que acontecia, ele não tirou sua calcinha, apenas a afastou, e se abaixou para prová-la.

Hermione arqueou a cabeça para trás enquanto Harry explorava seu clitóris com a língua, fazendo-a gemer como louca, ele se movimentava de uma maneira a retardar o orgasmo da namorada, ele sabia que não tardaria chegar, e teve sua confirmação quando a penetrou com dois dedos, e ele deu um grito de prazer, e a sua musculatura feminina pulsava contra os dedos do namorado.

Ela se levantou um pouco e pode observar que Collen ainda os observava, e isto renovou o tesão de Hermione. Ela se virou para o namorado e disse:

--- Minha vez.. – ela saiu de cima da mesa, jogou longe a calcinha e o encostou na mesa tirando de vez a cueca do moreno.

Harry também observou e viu que estavam sendo observados, mas nem deu tempo de se concentrar, pois Hermione já abocanhara o pênis dele e estava fazendo loucura com ele. Ele custou controlar seus gemidos, ela era fantástica... ele estava quase gozando quando a puxou para si e disse:

--- Quero estar dentro de você quando o orgasmo vier doçura...

Ela se virou pra ele marotamente e se sentou na escrivaninha, Harry puxou seu vestido para cima, expondo o sexo já excitado de Hermione, aquela visão fez ele fechar os olhos, já antevendo o prazer que o aguardava. Ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela e começou a penetrá-la devagar, lenta e suavemente, arrancando suspiros da namorada. O ritmo foi aumentando e ambos se esqueceram que estavam sendo observados. Hermione e Harry chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, e cansados e satisfeitos se abraçaram e ele sussurou para ela.

---- Te amo princesa.

---- Eu também te amo Harry.

Harry ajudou Hermione a arrumar o vestido, pegou a calcinha dela e colocou no bolso do paletó.

Ela o ajudou a colocar a camisa, e quando se viraram, tiveram tempo somente de ver a porta ser fechada cuidadosamente. Collen havia assistido tudo.

Harry a olhou e disse:

---- Será que sua amiga está convencida agora? Disse ele beijando a ponta do nariz dela.

Ela sorriu e disse:

---- Não sei, eu sei que eu adorei a experiência.

---- A de transar em um local onde a gente corria o risco de sermos pegos ou a de ter alguém olhando? Hein minha noiva pervertida?

Ela o olhou com um olhar sensual e disse:

---- Os dois.

Eles riram gostoso e voltaram para a festa.

Rony estava conversando com Mr. Smith.

Começou a tocar uma música romântica e Harry puxou Hermione para a pista de dança,dançaram uma última música e decidiram ir pra casa. Educadamente perguntaram a Rony se ele gostaria de se hospedar com eles, mas Rony disse que não iria atrapalhar a lua-de-mel antecipada do casal.

Rony combinou de almoçar com os amigos no dia seguinte, meio com uma maneira de se desculpar por seu comportamento deplorável da noite.

Harry e Hermione se despediram de Mr. Smith e seguiram para a saída, Collen estava pegando o casaco para sair também e Hermione disse:

---- É muito feio ficar olhando atrás da porta o que os outros casais fazem Collen. Nota zero pra você no quesito discrição.

Collen ficou estática, tinha certeza que não tinha sido vista, mas agora ela sabia que havia sido pega, e estava morta de vergonha.

Ela não queria chegar a este ponto, mas não conseguiu parar de olhar, era tudo tão.. tão excitante... aquele homem era lindo, que corpo perfeito, e da maneira que Hermione gemia ele deveria ser um estouro na cama. Nada comparado ao seu namorado..

Ela nem respondeu, e nem deu tempo, pois Hermione e Harry já estavam entrando no carro.

x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x

Harry e Hermione chegaram exaustos e um pouco altos devida à quantidade de champgne que beberam.

Hermione estava saltitante, e Harry estava feliz. Tudo tinha sido resolvido...

Hermione apesar dos protestos de Harry foi para o banho antes de se deitar, ele havia tirado o vestido dela e já a estava carregando para a cama.

Ela protestou, disse que estava suada e que queria tomar um banho, ele resiginado aceitou e também foi para seu quarto para se refrescar e colocar algo leve.

Chegou no quarto e ainda ouvia o barulho do chuveiro, resolveu não entrar pois caso contrário acabariam ficando no chuveiro mais tempo que o previsto. Ele desceu pegou duas taças e abriu um champagne..

Quando Hermione saiu ele quase derrubou a taça que estava na mão... ela estava lindíssima, com uma lingerie vermelha, com cinta liga, com os cabelos molhados, presos em um coque displiscente e uma meia calça 7/8 de tirar o fôlego.

Ele suspirou e se encaminhou para ela..

Ela era perfeita e ele a amava.. Céus como a amava.

Ela chegou perto dele e pegou a taça da mão dele, bebeu um gole generoso do líquido âmbar e tirou a taça da mão de seu amado.

Ela acariciava o peito de Harry, que gemia com o carinho, ele colocou a mão na cintura dela e sentiu o toque suave da renda na ponta dos seus dedos. Hermione beijava o tórax do moreno e foi direcionando- o vagarosamente para a cama. Harry se sentou e Hermione continuou em pé, ele agora explorava os seios dela com as mãos e ela arqueava o pescoço para trás e gemia..

Aquilo o estava levando à loucura e ele disse:

----- Que linda você é , que sorte eu tenho em te ter assim Mione, quando penso que poderíamos ter ficado neste chove e não molha durante tanto tempo eu fico louco.

---- Eu também... sabe que toda vez que eu comprava uma lingerie eu sonhava com você, me acariciando, me devorando com os olhos.

Ele não precisou de mais nada, a levou para cama no colo e fizeram amor mais uma vez. Ele nunca se cansaria de fazer amor com sua Hermione.

Amanheceu e Hermione se levantou e preparou o café da manhã enquanto Harry ainda dormia. Ela se assustou quando ele chegou descalço enquanto ela fazia as panquecas.

---- Sua menina má, não me acordou por que . Disse ele virando-a e dando um beijo de bom dia

---- Ah, você estava dormindo tão gostoso, que fiquei com pena de te acordar e queria fazer uma surpresa te levando o café.

---- Hum, posso voltar pra cama e fingir que estava dormindo...

Ela riu e disse:

---- Não Sr. temos malas para arrumar, lembra?

---- Tem razão, mas os biquínis que a você vai usar eu escolho, nada de tanguinhas minúsculas...

---- Não vi você reclamar quando eu punha isto pra tomar sol aqui em casa e nem quando você me olha por trás.. aliás escutei até um gemido quando você tirou minha toalha ontem...

---- É que isto é propriedade privada, só meu, então... eu cuido

---- Ok, então nada de tanguinhas brancas Sr. Potter.. isso daí.. é só meu... disse ela apontando a parte abaixo da cintura dele com a colher.

Ele a abraçou e sorriu dizendo:

--- Ok faremos as malas então. Esta viagem promete minha linda!!!

X/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x//x/x/x//x/x/x  
É O SEGUINTE, VOU TERMINAR NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO E PARA NÃO FICAR SEM ATUALIZAR POSTEI ESTE CAPÍTULO CALIENTE. O PROXIMO SERÁ O DO CASAMENTO.

CENAS DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

Hermione e Harry foram levados ao seu chalé particular em um barco que era pilotado por um habitante da ilha. Iam para um chalé exclusivo, suspenso, com chão de vidro, de junco , palha e vridro. Luxuoso, com uma cama imensa, perfeita para os amantes e ideal para declarações de amor...

GENTE COMENTEM, ME MANDEM IDÉIAS.. SEI QUE MUITA GENTE GOSTA DESTA FIC.. ME AJUDEM A FAZER UM FINAL DESCENTE.. TO CARENTE DE COMENTÁRIOS E VISITAS...


	9. The end

---- Ok, então nada de tanguinhas brancas Sr. Potter.. isso daí.. é só meu... disse ela apontando a parte abaixo da cintura dele com a colher.

Ele a abraçou e sorriu dizendo:

--- Ok faremos as malas então. Esta viagem promete minha linda!!!

X/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x//x/x/x//x/x/x

Harry foi para o quarto que ocupava até na semana anterior e começou a separar algumas roupas, chamou por Hermione para que ela o ajudasse.

Ele ficarm entretidos em fazer as malas. Assim que a mala de Harry ficou pronta eles a levaram para o quarto de Hermione para ela finalizar a dela e colocar algumas coisas na mala dele. Mulheres sempre levam malas gigantescas quando viajam e Hermione sempre usava um espaço da sua...

----- Preciso avisar meus pais a respeito da nossa viagem. Vou ligar lá.

Hermione tentou ligar e não atendeu.

---- Estranho, ninguém atende lá em casa.. em pleno domingo???

Harry analisava uma lingerie particularmente sexy de Hermione e a olhou e disse:

---- Celular amor... liga no celular... disse ele agora olhando a calcinha em cima da pilha de lingeries

---- Já liguei.. tá desligado. Disse ela com um tom preocupado

---- Eles devem ter saído para almoçar ou coisa assim, não preocupa, mais tarde a gente liga. E outra a gente viaja amanhã à tarde somente.

---- Me dá esta camisola preta que está na sua mão, vou guardar, não vou levar ela.

---- Não vai? Como não vai.. estou aqui há vários minutos imaginando você vestida nesta coisinha... estou particularmente excitado e você me diz que não vai levar?? disse ele girando a calcinha da camisola nas mãos

Ela riu gosotso e foi para o lado dele e disse:

---- Particularmente excitado??? É a primeira vez que ouço isso... vou levá-la então... disse ela abraçando o noivo.

----- Acho que vou me mudar de vez pro seu quarto, o meu é menor... e não vou conseguir ficar longe de você.

Ela o abraçou e começou a acariciar o moreno que respondeu imediatamente às suas carícias e a levou para a cama.

Fizeram amor mais uma vez. Hermione era uma surpesa agradável para ele. Jamais a imaginou tão fogosa assim.

Ela tomou um banho com ele e ele se deitou nú na cama, observando ela terminar a mala. Ela adorava ver como ele ficava preguiçoso depois de uma sessão de sexo.

Ele estava cochilando quando ela desceu para poder preparar algo para eles comerem, deixou Harry adormecido lá em cima.

Ela decidiu pedir uma carne pronta enquanto fazia uma arroz e uma salada.

Ela ouviu a campainha tocar e foi atender a porta, era sua entrega.

Hermione quase caiu de costas, parados na soleira da porta estavam seus pais.

----- Querida, desculpa não te avisar, mas ontem tentamos ligar e não conseguimos e pegamos o vôo hoje pela manhã... estou tão empolgada com este casamento!!!

---- Oi querida - disse seu pai dando um beijo em uma atônita Hermione na porta.

----- Mamãe, Papai!!! - disse ela alto na esperança de Harry ouvir , ela estava rezando para Harry não descer as escadas nú como estava em sua cama.

----- Ai estou tão empolgada com este casamento, sempre disse para o seu pai que vocês acabariam juntos...

----- Mamãe tentei ligar hoje para avisar que vamos viajar amanhã.. ganhei uma viagem da empresa e vamos ficar uma semana no Taiti.

---- Ah querida.. pena não ter avisado. Mas a gente pode se falar hoje sobre o que você quer no casamento e eu já vou organizando querida...

Harry acordou e viu que estava sozinho novamente. Deve ter caído no sono depois do banho. Resolveu descer, abriu a mala dele que estava em cima da cômoda e pegou uma cueca branca, a vestiu e desceu as escadas.

O Sr. e a Sra. Granger estavam entretidos na conversa com Hermione que estava aflita e disse:

----- Mamãe, vou lá em cima chamar Harry e já volto... disse ela se levantando

Ela quase não consegui sair do lugar, Harry estava descendo as escadas rapidamente, dizendo:

----- Amor... que história é esta de me deixar sozinho na cama de novo hein??

O Sr. e Sra. Granger se viraram para ver o moreno que somente naquele momento percebera que não estavam sozinhos.

A Sra. Granger foi a primeira a quebrar o clima dizendo:

----- Meu querido, me desculpe não ter avisado antes... estamos aqui para uma visita super rápida.

Harry estava roxo de vergonha e disse:

----- Me desculpe Sr. e Sra. Granger... só um minuto e subiu em disparada escada acima.

Hermione não sabia se ria ou chorava, tamanho o embaraço dela.

----- Vamos tomar um café.. estou fazendo almoço.. vamos para a cozinha...

A Sra. Granger olhou para o Sr. Granger que estava parado sem entender muito o que tinha acontecido. Aliás entendido ele tinha, nas estava ainda assimilando.

Hermione ficou particularmente falante devido ao nervoso e foi resgatada por Harry que entrou de bermuda e camiseta na cozinha. Cumprimentou os sogros de acordo e foi atender a porta.

----- Só um minuto mamãe, encomendei uma carne para o almoço, tenho que avisar Harry do preço da comida.

Harry já estava pagando o entregador se virou para Hermione e disse baixinho:

---- Me desculpe!!! Eu não ouvi que eles haviam chegado.

---- Não tem problema... agora está mais do que explicito que a gente tá dormindo junto, ainda bem que você não desceu sem roupa!!

Eles voltaram para a cozinha e conversaram a respeito do casamento. A Sra. Granger disse que já haviam feito uma reserva em um hotel e que não iria atrapalhar o casal.

---- Atrapalhar de maneira nenhuma Sra. Granger. Vocês podem ficar com o meu quarto e podem ficar o tempo que for necessário, para ajeitar o que for preciso para o casamento. Disse Harry solícito.

---- Tem certeza que não vamos atrapalhar?? . Disse o Sr. Granger constrangido.

---- De forma nenhuma.. eu to acostumado a dormir no sofá, não é Mione? disse ele cutucando a noiva

---- É.. o Harry vive dormindo aqui embaixo. Mentiu ela.

Depois de almoçarem, Hermione subiu com a mãe para arrumar o quarto de Harry para os pais.

----- Querida.. não vamos atrapalhar vocês? Estão noivos e querem curtir o noivado.. eu entendo.. não quero atrapalhar..

---- Não vai atrapalhar mamãe, nunca... e estamos saindo de viagem amanhã então ficarão com a casa para vocês por uma semana.

----- Ótimo.. uma semana é tudo que preciso. Estarei aqui para me despedir quando chegarem de viagem. Me deixe ver este anel querida...

Hermione mostrou o anel de noivado à mãe e elas ficaram conversando sobre como tudo tinha acontecido. Hermione omitiu a parte de estarem dormindo juntos, mais por respeito à mãe do que para esconder o fato.

x/x/x/x/x//x/xx//x/x/x/x/x/xx/

Harry chamou Hermione em um canto e disse:

---- E agora?

---- Agora você finge que vai dormir aqui embaixo e sobe pro nosso quarto assim que eles dormirem. Já coloquei água e algumas guloseimas no seu frigobar assim eles não tem que descer pra cozinha.

---- Diabinha... disse ele dando um beijo nela.

Na hora de dormir. Hermione arrumou para Harry no sofá e foi para o seu quarto. Hermione iria avisá-lo de quando poderia subir.

Ele ficou sentado no sofá esperando.....

Ele ouviu barulho nas escadas e olhou para cima esperançoso.... Era a Sra. Granger!!!

---- Não consegue dormir meu filho? disse ela passando a mão nos cabelos dele

---- Eu durmo um pouco tarde, acho que vou ler um pouco. Disse sem pensar.

---- Eu quando não consigo dormir me aconchego ao meu marido e durmo tranquila. Depois que a gente acostuma a dormir com alguém do lado, é complicado dormir sozinha.

Harry não sabia o que responder e ficou calado olhando a futura sogra que continuou:

---- Acho que minha filha também é assim. Passei pelo quarto dela de ela também estava acordada, acho que está esperando você subir... vai deixar ela esperando querido?

Harry a olhou espantado e disse:

---- Como assim Sra. Granger?

---- Até comentei com Jack, achava que vocês um dia iriam se entender, demorou demais... agora vá... suba que ela está te esperando. Sou uma sogra moderna Harry.

Ele riu, e disse:

----- Mas Sra. Granger eu e a Hermione a gente está noivo e vai viajar junto sim.. só não queríamos deixar vocês constrangidos e...

---- Eu entendo querido.. não precisa se explicar... agora vai.. não deixa sua noiva esperando.

Harry sorriu para a Sra. Granger e subiu as escadas.

Ele entrou no quarto e Hermione foi ao seu encontro:

---- A mamãe desceu, tá lá embaixo ainda!!!

Ele riu, a pegou pela cintura e disse:

---- Eu sei... ela que me mandou aqui... disse que você estava me esperando...

---- Como assim?

---- Disse que é uma sogra moderna e que já esperava que a gente ficasse juntos. Disse ele beijando o pescoço da morena.

---- Não, espera.. ela mandou você aqui pro meu quarto? Pra dormir comigo?

---- Sua mãe não é boba, aliás acho que ela desceu exatamente para isto.

Hermione riu e abraçou o moreno.

Ele a abraçou e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

---- Ontem já treinamos fazer amor sem fazer muito barulho, acha que consegue de novo? disse el mordiscando a ponta da orelha dela e descendo os beijos pelo pescoço..

Ela suspirou, ofegou baixinho e tornou:

---- Meio difícil, mas vou tentar, e você, acha que consegue? disse ela puxando-o para si e avançando sobre a cueca dele e passando a mão pelo volume ali formado.

Ele suspirou com dificuldade e disse:

---- Ah!!! Jogo sujo esse seu... agora você me paga!!! disse ele baixinho, pegando-a no colo e levando-a para cama.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x

Acordaram no dia seguinte, tarde. Hermione deu um pulo e assutou Harry:

---- São quase dez horas!!!

---- Calma linda!!!!

---- Meus pais já devem ter levantado!!!!

---- E daí querida?

---- Daí que meu pai já deve ter sacado que você não dormiu lá embaixo.

Harry riu do comentário dela e disse:

---- E você acha que sua mãe não contou pra ele que me mandou aqui pra cima?

---- Você acha??

---- Acho! Agora me dá um beijinho de bom dia!!

Ela beijou ele de leve que a puxou para si para continuar os carinhos. Ela ralhou com ele e disse que precisavam descer.

Harry resignado desceu as escadas.

O dia foi agradável e os pais de Hermione os acompanharam ao aeroporto.

Eles tomaram o avião com destino a Bali.

x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x//x//xx/x

Chegaram exaustos ao destino, depois de duas escalas, o casal estava cansado e foram direto para o resort.

Hermione e Harry foram levados ao seu chalé particular em um barco que era pilotado por um habitante da ilha. Iam para um chalé exclusivo, suspenso, com chão de vidro, de junco , palha e vridro. Luxuoso, com uma cama imensa, perfeita para os amantes e ideal para declarações de amor...

Tomaram um banho e foram conhecer a ilha e foram comer algo. Estavam cansados e voltaram ao chalé para dormir. Por mais que ambos quisessem ficar acordados, foi impossível.

Acordaram com as energias renovadas no dia seguinte e Hermione se espantou de ver Harry receber um dos funcionários do hotel entregar o café da manhã em uma canoa enfeitada de flores.

Ela se levantou abraçou o moreno e disse:

----- Nossa, isso aqui é um sonho!!! Como assim café da manhã em uma canoa??

----- Vai se acostumando princesa. A Indonésia é cheia de surpresas...

Na quinta-feira, depois de fazerem amor, Harry deixou Hermione dormindo e foi falar com o gerente do resort. Ele e Hermione havia visto um casamento típico da ilha e ela tinha ficado encantada. Ele queria fazer uma surpresa pra ela e pra que esperar.

Tratou um casamento típico para o sábado. Seria fantástico. Comprou uma roupa típica para casamentos para ele e outra para ela, ricamente bordada.

Ele chegou e ela estava acordando.

---- Bom dia, bela adormecida. Disse ele depositando os pacotes em cima da mesa.

---- Bom dia!!! Posso saber onde o príncipe estava a uma hora destas? Disse ela se sentando na cama, estava nua e ele adorou aquela visão..

----- Fui tratar de algo muito importante!!! Disse ele sentando na cama e puxando- a para seu colo

---- Ah é? E posso saber o que?

---- Quer casar comigo???? disse ele de repente

---- Acho que já aceitei este pedido... disse ela mordendo o queixo dele de leve...

---- Este é diferente.. deixa eu reformular a pergunta: Quer casar comigo depois de amanhã?

Hermione o olhou incrédula e disse:

---- Sábado? Como assim??? disse ela já advinhando o que estava por vir

---- Bom já tratei tudo, falei com o gerente e vamos ter um casamento típico balinês.. olha comprei até nossas roupas... disse ele ansioso

Ela levantou do colo dele e foi até a mesa pegar os pacotes..

---- Nossa, adoro ver você andar nua... me dá um tesão!!!

Ela riu e abriu o pacote maior. Era uma roupa típica, colorida, bordada, muito elegante e sensual. Algumas jóias típicas combinando.

---- Jura? disse ela colocando a vestimenta na frente do corpo

---- Juro!!! - disse ele se enacaminhado pra ela.

---- Não dá sorte o noivo ver o vestido da noiva antes do casamento.

---- Não.. isso se o vestido for para uma cerimônia tradicional, neste caso dá sorte o noivo comprar a roupa.. e outra coisa ainda não vi no seu corpo. Disse ele tirando a peça e colocando na mesa.

---- Nem vai ver.. só sábado!!!

---- Isso quer dizer que você aceita? Disse ele procurando a boca dela

Depois de um beijo longo ela respondeu sem fôlego:

---- Aceito!!!

x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/x//x/x/x

Parte da tarde Hermione passou sendo preparada para a cerimônia do casamento. Harry foi para uma outra parte do resort e foi levado de canoa a uma minúscula e linda ilha para esperar pela noiva.

Estava tudo lindíssimo. Era noite já, a fogueira estava acesa e havia vários hospedes, inclusive ums casal que eles haviam conhecido lá, todos convidados do casamento.

Hermione estava linda. Os cabelos presos em um penteado elaborado, todo enfeitado com flores brancas minúsculas. Uma maquiagem linda e o vestido era perfeito, contornava seu corpo fazendo com que suas curvas ficassem ainda mais sexy. Ela foi descalça, saiu do chalé em uma canoa e foi levada a ilha.

Harry estava esperando-a, com uma roupa branca, um sarongue, um colar de flores e descalço.

Ele ficou extasiado quando a viu...

A cerimônia foi linda e emocionante. O beijo dos noivos foi aplaudido por todos..

Havia um banquete típico esperando por todos e eles dançaram em volta da fogueira e beberam drinks coloridos, trocando juras de amor.

---- Eu amo você Hermione!!! disse Harry emocionado ainda com o casamento.

---- Também te amo meu amor.. e agora sou uma mulher casada. Disse ela olhando para a aliança ricamente trabalhada no seu dedo

---- Eu também!!! Disse Harry mostrando a mão esquerda pra ela.

Eles voltaram ao chalé quando já estava amanhecendo. Combinaram comos novos amigos Draco e Gina que também estavam em lua-de-mel de se encontrarem em Londres.

Consumaram seu amor em um chalé lindo, com a luz do sol entrando pelas frestas das janelas abençoando o amor dos dois...

Depois de saciados ela comentou, deitada no torso do marido:

---- Promete que um dia a gente volta aqui pra renovar nossos votos de casamento?

---- Prometo, palavra de marido apaixonado.

----- A gente ainda vai se casar em Londres? disse ela curiosa

---- É claro.. agora viciei querida... disse ele passando a mão pelas costas nuas da esposa.

---- Mesmo que nosso casamento lá seja lindo, jamais vou me esquecer de ontem...

---- Nem eu... e pensar que uma brincadeira desencadeou esta série de acontecimentos. Bendita mentira aquela sua!!! Bendita Collen!!!

Hermione riu e beijou novamente Harry, com a certeza de que não estava em um conto de fadas, mas que seriam felizes para sempre.

x/x/x//x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x//x/x/x

Ambos voltaram para suas rotinas do dia - a - dia, só que agora com uma diferença, eram um casal, casado e apaixonado.

O casamento se aproximava. Mr. Smith chamou Hermione na sala e disse:

---- Querida, tudo bem, pode ficar os trinta dias de férias que me pediu e mais esta semana para se preparar para o casamento, mas com uma condição...

---- Qual, Sr. Smith?

----- Vou me aposentar daqui a um ano. Quero aproveitar um pouco minha vida ao lado de minha esposa e não quero deixar isto aqui que construí. Durante estes anos que trabalhou pra mim não foi só uma funcionária, mas uma amiga e uma pessoa que pode me substituir. Então quero que assim que chegar de viagem assuma a vice-presidência do grupo comigo. Não tenho filhos e queria que a Smith & Smith se transformasse em Smith & Granger..

Hermione estava passada... ele a queria como sócia...

---- Uau Sr. Smith, essa me pegou desprevenida... eu aceito , claro que aceito...

---- Pode fazer as mudanças que julgar necessárias... vou anunciar na reunião de hoje. Ele se levantou e abraçou Hermione que o agradeceu com um beijo carinhoso.

Corria o boato de que haveria mudanças na empresa. Collen tinha certeza que isto tinha a ver com Hermione. Ela estava saindo demais da empresa. Viajara no final do ano e agora pedira trinta dias de férias... ela estava louca??? Ouvira boatos de demissão... não era possível, Hermione iria ser demitida...

A reunião começou com todos os colaboradores da empresa, o Sr. Smith informou que mesa de diretoria iria mudar. Que alguma reestruturações seriam feitas.

Collen que tinha mais de dez anos de casa, tinha certeza que conseguiria a gerência do departamento de desenvolvimento, chutando Hermione do posto.

---- Tenho agora o prazer de informar, que a Sra. Hermione Granger Potter, assumirá, à partir do próximo mês o cargo de vice - presidente do grupo Smith $ Smith, que passará a se chamar Smith & Granger.

Collen quase caiu da cadeira. Peter olhava divertido a reação da amiga.

Sr. Smith chamou Hermione para que ela falasse ao grupo. Todos estavam pasmos com a reação do presidente. Ela foi eloquente e sincera em seu discurso.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

Ela chegou saltitante para contar a Harry a novidade.

Ele já a estava esperando com um jantar quase pronto.

---- Olá... minha princesa chegou. Disse ele indo até ela e dando um beijo delicioso nela.

---- Hum ... que cheiro bom!!!

---- Estou fazendo lasagna!!!

---- Nossa que marido prendado!!! disse ela olhando para o pacote de lasagna pronta em cima da pia.

---- Me pegou!!! disse ele jogando o pacote fora

Ela riu e começou a contar pra ele sobre a proposta do Sr. Smith.

Ela sentou no balcão da cozinha e ele deu uma taça de vinho pra ela, se encaixou no meio das pernas dela e disse:

---- Lembra da última vez que estávamos neste exato lugar, desta mesma maneira?

Ela ficou pensativa, abraçou o moreno e disse:

--- Lembro!!! Foi quando eu te contei sobre "minha mentira" e você me deu um beijinho.

--- Pois é.. agora posso te dar outro se você quiser...

Eles ficaram namorando ali, até o jantar ficar pronto.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x//x/x/x/xx//x

O casamento foi lindo, Hermione estava belíssima e todos da empresa foram convidados inclusive Collen e Mary.

Hermione circulava na festa junto à Harry quando se aproximou da mesa de Collen que estava sozinha.

Ela pegou o buquê e jogou na mão de Collen e disse no ouvido dela:

---- Tome querida, você vai precisar dele e de toda a sorte que puder para arrumar um marido, espero que o buquê ajude...

Collen ficou roxa de raiva e Mary que ouvia tudo respondeu:

---- Viu o que dá não saber a hora de parar de falar? Agora ela está aí, casada com o bontião, vice- presidente da empresa e você aí sem namorado e com o emprego por um fio.

Collen pegou o buquê de flores e tinha vontade jogá-lo fora, mas olhou novamente e pensou.. é talvez ele desse um pouco de sorte!!!! E se tentasse ser menos maldosa também poderia funcionar....

Harry e Hermione circularam pela fesa de casamento, radiantes... a vida prometia ser fantástica para estes dois amigos que descobriam que o amor entre eles era maior que sua amizade!!

FIM

Na:OBRIGADA A TODOS PELA PACIÊNCIA E PELA COMPREENSÃO, ESTE ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO FOI COMPLICADO DE ESCREVER PORQUE TRAVEI NA ESTÓRIA... MAS FOI BOM ENQUANTO DUROU... AGORA VOU ME DEDICAR AS OUTRAS DUAS E À FIC SOBRE HOGWARTS QUE PROMETE SER GIGANTE... JÁ ESTOU ESCREVENDO-A , MAS SÓ VOU POSTÁ-LA DEPOIS DE TERMINAR A FIC HERMIONE PRECISO DE VOCÊ...  
JÁ A FIC AMOR DO PASSADO VAI LONGE AINDA  
OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTS E PELO INCENTIVO DE TODOS..  
BJOCAS  
FERNANDA DESTRO


End file.
